UN MONDE ETRANGE
by Clarisse972
Summary: Deux ans après leur rencontre avec le premier clan de résistants, Gaby et ses amis continuent de se battre. Alors que Ian rêve d'une vie meilleure pour eux deux, une descente de Traqueurs les sépare. Elle va le retrouver mais il sera déjà envahi par une âme. Comment Gaby va-t-elle gérer cela ? Ian reviendra-t-il ? Quel avenir possible y-a-t-il réellement ?
1. La séparation

Bonjour ceci est ma première fanfiction sur « Les Âmes Vagabondes ». Il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

Je souhaitais faire une suite (à ma sauce) de ce livre que j'ai beaucoup aimé et qui est bien meilleur que le film. J'ai vu le film en premier et j'ai voulu en savoir plus, grand bien m'en a pris !^^

Dedans, les choses se font plus progressivement pour Gaby comme la découverte de Mel, de la grotte, des humains et de son affection pour Ian. Il y a beaucoup plus de scènes entre eux deux et je me suis attachée à ce Ian bien plus corrosif malgré sa douceur. Du coup c'est sur eux que porte principalement mon histoire.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages que je vais utiliser appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer. **Merci à cette fantastique auteure pour cette jolie découverte !

Relecture par **Brynamon**. Elle n'a pas lu le bouquin mais elle s'adaptera.

Il y aura de multiples pov comme dans mes autres fics. C'est de la romance en principal avec du drame.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La séparation.**

* * *

**PDV DE GABY**

**En fin de journée**

Face à ma glace, je me trouvais toujours aussi frêle et minuscule. J'avais pris deux ou trois centimètres et autant en kilos (acquis à la sueur de mon front) un exploit ! Mes longs cheveux blonds nécessitaient beaucoup de soins que je n'avais pas toujours envie de leur prodiguer. Je paraissais toujours aussi jeune. Pourtant j'avais dix-neuf ans maintenant même si je m'étais vieillie au départ pour ne pas bloquer les ardeurs de Ian (de dix-sept, j'étais passée à dix-huit). Pour lui j'en avais vingt au jour d'aujourd'hui. Nous venions de fêter mon anniversaire humain. Il m'avait offert un week-end en pleine nature, juste lui et moi. C'était dangereux, mais nous l'avions fait, nous avions eu besoin de vivre l'un pour l'autre juste quelques heures.

Ian entra à ma suite, dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel.

Nous étions en expédition, avec Jared, Mel, Nate, Rachel et Rotît-Les-Fleurs-Vivantes dit Rott, un indigène comme moi. Nous étions devenus amis. Enfin relativement ami, Ian pouvait parfois se montrer un peu possessif. Le groupe de Nate s'était agrandi, tout comme le nôtre : de trente-sept nous étions maintenant soixante-neuf. Nous avions de plus en plus de bouches à nourrir. De nombreuses Âmes étaient reparties vers de nouvelles contrées et si nous avions déploré des pertes humaines (un lourd fardeau sur mes épaules), nous avions eu en contrepartie quelques retours. J'avais aussi fait la connaissance du groupe de Max, de Gail et de Russell qui n'avaient aucune Âme chez eux mais qui malgré tout m'avait bien accueillie : ma réputation m'avait précédée. J'étais le point de départ d'une révolution, d'un monde renaissant.

Nous faisions souvent des expéditions ensemble, alternant ou mixant les groupes. C'était plus pratique et plus rapide pour leur clan comme pour le nôtre.

Ian glissa ses bras autour de moi, sa bouche sur mon épaule dénudée. Je portais une robe de nuit en coton léger.

-Tu es parfaite ainsi pourquoi veux-tu changer ?

Toujours aussi perspicace et attentif. C'était une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Il était aussi gentil, tellement gentil que j'avais toujours cette tendance à le voir comme une Âme, mon âme-sœur.

-Je suis trop maigre, je ne peux pas vous aider.

-Tu nous aides, tu le sais.

Il me tourna vers lui, me souleva contre lui comme si je ne pesais que quelques grammes. Mes pieds étaient loin du sol d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Dans ses bras, j'oubliais tout. Il avait cet effet sur moi. Face à ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise lumineux, j'étais sans défense, et mon corps tressautait intérieurement. Il le savait car il sentait mes tremblements. Il eut ce sourire doux que j'aimais tant alors qu'il me sondait intensément, cherchant cette lumière au fond de mes iris, me cherchant moi, Vagabonde. Il avait perdu cette crainte de me perdre au profit de Jared, une crainte ancrée en lui pendant des mois après mon changement de corps.

Mais j'avais entamé cette dixième vie avec une certitude : il était mon compagnon, celui de toute une vie, de toutes mes vies confondues. Jamais après sa mort je ne pourrai refaire ma vie. Il était clair pour moi qu'après lui, je quitterais aussi ce monde mais pas en quittant la Terre pour aller ailleurs non, je voulais le suivre dans la mort et garder cet amour pour l'éternité.

Mais c'était une chose que je ne pouvais lui dire, je craignais sa réaction.

Il me scrutait avec attention, accentuant mon chambardement charnelle. J'étais dans un corps jeune, en pleine explosion hormonale et malgré ma petite constitution, et ma réserve naturelle, j'étais très demandeuse de contacts physiques. Je me rappelais de notre première nuit, et de toutes celles d'après. La chaleur se propagea dans tout mon corps, je rougissais je le savais. Mes bras autour de son cou, je me cachai dans le creux de son épaule.

-Ma Vagabonde, soupira-t-il d'un ton grave.

Je relevai la tête, il avait recouvré cet air sérieux qu'il arborait quand il était soucieux. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-J'aimerais t'offrir une vie meilleure Gaby.

-Mais tu l'as déjà fait.

Je resserrai mes bras autour de son cou.

-Une vie sans risque j'entends.

-Ce n'est pas possible. La vie elle-même est un risque perpétuel.

Il soupira de plus belle, en capitulant.

-Je dois admettre que tu as raison sur ce point.

-Je sais. Et j'ai toujours raison.

J'étais taquine, un art que j'avais appris à son contact et à celui de Kyle. Kyle qui avait fini par accepter que Jodi ne reviendrait plus et qui considérait Soleil comme sa nouvelle compagne. Un couple étrange, bien plus étrange que Ian et moi. Car il était encore plus improbable vue comment cela avait dégénérer en lui et moi et sa haine des « mille-pattes ».

C'était un lointain souvenir. Ian me ramena à l'instant présent et je pouffai aux éclats (un trait de caractère spécifique à Petty, elle était très joyeuse en général) sans discontinuer sous les assauts de ses doigts sur des points stratégiques très chatouilleux.

Je demandai du répit qu'il m'octroya bien volontiers. Ses yeux brillaient de mille étoiles quand il me voyait rire. C'était comme une drogue pour lui m'avait-il confié un soir, dans le cocon de nos bras. Il y avait eu tant de noirceur dans ce monde, un monde en reconstruction, un monde plus tolérant désormais.

Nous en étions la preuve.

Il m'embrassa sur le nez et me reposa au sol. Il commença à se dénuder pour prendre sa douche, je retournai dans l'autre pièce pour m'engouffrer dans notre lit, épuisée de cette journée, alourdie par notre repas. J'avais pris une longue douche qui avait terminé de me détendre et je n'aspirais qu'au sommeil. Le ciel était noir, sans étoile. Je n'aimais pas ces nuits-là. Cela me ramenait au manque d'Attrape-Nuage, la mère de Petty. Ses souvenirs s'estompaient mais le manque persistait, sous-jacent. Et Mel me manquait dans ma tête, encore maintenant. Pourtant nous étions amies, et même plus nous étions des sœurs. Il n'y avait plus d'ambigüité entre nous deux, entre nous quatre. Une ambigüité pas évidente au départ…

Combien de fois m'étais surprise à contempler Jared ? Combien de fois le regard de Ian avait bifurqué sur Mel ? Combien de fois Mel avait égaré sa main machinalement sur le bras, ou la cuisse de Ian quand il se trouvait à ses côtés ? Et combien de fois avais-je été troublée par le regard persistant et impénétrable de Jared posé sur moi ?

-Tu ne dors pas, ma chérie ?

Il s'était glissé derrière moi. J'aimais ce mélange de shampoing et de déodorant très boisé, qui lui correspondait bien. Il s'enroula autour de moi avec précaution, je percevais la chaleur de sa peau nue.

-Je t'attendais.

Il rit de ce mensonge mais ne releva pas, il était aussi très fatigué et la journée de demain marquait le retour chez nous. Nous devions nous lever tôt pour récupérer des cryocuves, ils étaient maintenant sous surveillance, mon espèce n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien compris ce qui se passait : le kidnapping des Âmes, la disparition de cryocuves…

Il éteignit la lumière, me souhaita bonne nuit d'un baiser chaste de peur de réveiller la bête qui sommeillait en moi et s'endormit dans la foulée. Il avait le sommeil lourd et allait bientôt prendre toute la place. J'avais l'habitude, il aimait s'étaler dans le sommeil. Je me fis toute petite alors qu'il se positionnait sur le dos, les bras en croix, et avant de suivre le même chemin vers l'oubli, je compris pourquoi il m'avait dit ces mots dans la salle de bains : il pensait à l'avenir, à notre avenir en tant que couple. Peut-être pensait-il à ce couple d'Âmes et leur bébé humain que nous avions vu avec Jared lors de notre première expédition ? Un moment inoubliable, rempli d'espoir…

Je rêvais souvent de Walter et de Wes, de mes anciennes vies, de Mel, quasiment plus de Jared. Mais Ian restait le leader de mes songes. En ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait. L'absence de Ian m'alarma : il me servait toujours de réveil. Je quittai le lit d'un bond, un bond aussi vif que le put mon petit corps. Je m'étais habituée. Enfin presque. Je pris une robe de chambre, l'appelait doucement. Pas de réponse. Je sortis pour aller toquer à la porte de Mel, rien non plus. J'allais en faire de même sur celle de Rachel quand j'entendis un brouhaha diffus au rez-de-chaussée. Je me précipitai, le cœur tambourinant. C'était douloureux mais ma peur l'était bien plus.

Je descendis les marches une à une, m'arrêtai en haut de la dernière rangée, encore à l'abri des yeux de ceux d'en bas. Je reconnus la voix de Rott qui tentait d'apaiser les tensions mais rien n'y faisait, mes amis étaient bel et bien aux prises avec des Traqueurs. Ils leur demandaient d'obtempérer avec calme mais l'énervement (et la peur aidant) de mes amis amplifia. Il y eut un cri de douleur, je fis un pas de plus. Rott était au sol, le visage plaqué contre la moquette. Il avait reçu une décharge. Les techniques de mes congénères s'étaient modifiées avec la recrudescence de groupuscules humains. De résistants.

J'entendis avec horreur les autres se révolter, et constatai l'amplitude des dégâts : si les Traqueurs prenaient possession de leurs souvenirs, tous les humains de la grotte étaient condamnés. Que disais-je! Tous les humains résistants à proximité l'étaient! Je voulais faire un pas de plus pour voir où était Ian, Mel, Jared (même si je n'avais pas entendu la voix de celui-ci), Rachel et Nate mais une main me retint. Je sursautai, une autre main me bâillonna pour étouffer mon cri. Je reconnus le toucher de Jared, ferme et souple. Ma peur primale se dissipa.

-Remonte Gaby. Et fuis, le camion n'est pas verrouillé, les clefs sont sous le tapis. Va prévenir les autres de se tenir prêt à quitter la grotte, chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je ne voulais pas partir sans Ian, ni sans eux.

Il me força à remonter. Je croisai ses yeux bruns, des yeux déterminés malgré la peur. Je savais qu'il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Mel. Avant j'en aurais souffert mais cette époque était révolue.

-J'essaie de te renvoyer Ian.

Je le croyais, il était celui qui pouvait nous tirer de là, le plus pragmatique, le plus réfléchi, le plus vif à prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Il y eut du mouvement en bas.

-Qui est là ! Entendis-je.

Il me repoussa vers les marches du haut et descendit prêter main forte aux autres. Effectivement une minute plus tard, Ian débarqua dans notre chambre, pâle et soucieux. Il me serra brièvement contre lui.

J'avais déjà enfilé un pantalon et une chemise et aussi des baskets. C'était confortable pour courir. Je me hâtai à sa suite, nauséeuse. Il avait pris nos sacs que nous défaisions jamais au cas où.

-Où sont les autres ? Murmurai-je affolée.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, ils étaient tous là, déjà en direction des tréfonds du couloir. Ils étaient tous très pâles. Leur sac sur leur dos, je les suivis vers la sortie de secours latérale.

-Où sont les Traqueurs Ian ?

-Morts.

Il baissa les yeux, je savais qu'il se désolait de prendre des vies, surtout quand ça concernait mon espèce. Je posai ma main sur son bras en signe d'apaisement. Il ralentit et me détailla franchement. Je commençais à supporter l'idée et la vision de la mort dans cette nouvelle vie. Il devait savoir que je pouvais tout supporter tant qu'il était à mes côtés.

Il glissa sa main dans la mienne et reprit sa marche.

-N'oublie pas tes lunettes de soleil.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et les déposa sur son nez. Je n'aimais pas ne plus avoir de contact visuel avec lui mais c'était obligatoire. Il se raidit brusquement, les autres était déjà dans les camions (celui de Nate déjà sur le départ), je pressai le pas mais il se stoppa net : un Traqueur nous barrait la route. Il fit un signe et deux autres arrivèrent d'un pas vif et menaçant.

Mais à combien étaient-ils venus ? Et pourquoi ici ? Quelqu'un nous avait-il démasqués et dénoncés malgré nos efforts de prudence ? Je regardai aux alentours mais il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent.

Ian me repoussa derrière lui mais c'était inutile, ils m'avaient vue. Leur regard sur moi était aussi hostile que celui qu'il posait sur lui. Derrière eux, mes amis s'étaient baissés dans leur véhicule situés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, parmi d'autres véhicules garés le long du trottoir. Mélanie faisait de la résistance mais Jared l'obligea à se baisser.

-Vos lunettes, demandèrent-il à Ian simplement.

Il refusa d'obtempérer. Je l'incitai à le faire pour ne pas être témoin de leur nouvelle technique agressive sur lui. Mais il continua de refuser.

-Ian…

-Où sont les autres ? L'interrogea l'un d'entre eux.

-Cours Gaby ! Cria-t-il subitement.

Il me repoussa si fort qu'il me propulsa sur le côté avec élan, pour ensuite plonger sur le premier Traqueur qu'il assomma d'un uppercut, tandis qu'il éjectait le deuxième d'un coup de pied. Il était grand, il était fort, il était lourd et pourtant très agile. Le troisième était à ma poursuite. Je n'avais même pas vue que je courais vers le camion, je m'arrêtai en plein élan, remplie d'effroi, j'allais les mettre en danger. Je me ravisai, je ne voulais pas les trahir. Mais Mel sortait déjà à ma rencontre et me saisit le bras en même temps que le Traqueur qui, surpris par son apparition inopinée, relâcha sa prise. Mel me tira à sa suite, j'eus le temps de voir que Ian avait plaqué le troisième Traqueur mais qu'un autre se relevait. J'eus le temps de lui dire de faire attention mais sa voix couvrit la mienne :

-_Emmène-la Jared _!

Celui-ci démarra en trombe. Je me débattais pour qu'il freine, il fit une embardée.

-Gaby, hurla-t-il. On ne peut rien faire ! Il faut…

-Non !

Mais je vis d'autres Traqueurs agrandir le premier groupe et braquer une arme de style harpon vers nous. Ian était au sol.

-_NON !_

J'étais au supplice. Jared avait esquivé le harpon.

-Il sait quoi faire, dit-il, plus calme, d'une voix blanche.

Il avait cet esprit cartésien qui le rendait si bon pour les expéditions. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui…

-Il ne se laissera jamais prendre, il préfère mourir, conclut-il sur le même ton.

C'était bien pour cela que je souffrais dans une douleur indescriptible, au-delà des mots humains que je connaissais. Ma main grattait au fond de ma poche la fameuse pilule.

« Ne fais pas ça Ian, reste en vie, je viendrai te chercher. »

Cette supplique était ma bouée, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de m'auto-détruire. Jared fixait l'horizon, Mel le sol. Aucun d'eux n'osait me regarder. J'avais repoussé les bras de mon amie, je me sentais trahie autant que ce jour où j'avais été à l'infirmerie, où j'avais vu le carnage : toutes ces âmes brisées, déchirées, souillées alors que Doc tentait de les extraire.

J'étais inconsolable, des pleurs silencieux.

Après quelques heures de routes, sans halte, nous étions arrivés. La camionnette de Nate était là, à l'abri dans la cachette; je frémis de colère, sensation diffuse et inconnue dans ce corps. J'étais en état de choc. Je tremblais tellement que je ne tenais pas sur mes jambes. Je dus me résoudre à laisser Jared me porter une fois garée à distance raisonnable de l'entrée de notre grotte, de toute façon tout m'était égal désormais. Nous étions en fin d'après-midi, la chaleur sèche du désert tapait sur ma peau avec moins d'acharnement, mais c'était une brulure sur cette peau fragile. Alors qu'à mes côtés Mel affichait un teint halé des plus énervants. Elle me tendit une bouteille d'eau mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Elle soupira, agacée :

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas arranger les choses Gaby !

Je lui lançai le regard le plus glacé que je pouvais, mais elle y fut insensible en apparence du moins.

-Mel, préviens les autres, qu'ils viennent décharger avant que je ramène la camionnette en lieu sûr, décréta Jared.

Elle s'exécuta, trop heureuse de ne plus subir ma rancune. Ces émotions humaines étaient si violentes parfois mais à cette heure, elles représentaient bien ce que je ressentais. Jared traversa les dédales de cavités, croisant certains de nos amis qu'il ignora, et moi aussi car j'avais honte de ma faiblesse. Je reconnus le chemin de ma chambre, une chambre vide, cette pensée me terrifia :

-Lâche-moi !

Je me débattis de nouveau.

-Je ne t'avais jamais connu aussi vindicative, même pour moi Gaby, grommela-t-il.

-Vous l'avez abandonné ! N'est-il rien donc pour vous !

Mes paroles étaient dures, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Il me déposa avec précaution, même si je le sentais tendu, nous étions là où je ne voulais pas être.

-_C'était l'un des nôtres ! Ne dis plus jamais une chose pareille_ ! Rugit-il.

C'était…

-Je vais voir Jeb, se reprit-il.

Ses yeux brillaient de douleur, je m'étais peut-être trompée, peut-être…

Il se détourna sans un mot, me laissant dans ma détresse. Je me fis violence pour entrer dans la pièce, une pièce rendue chaleureuse par les soins de mon compagnon. Il y avait des draps sur un immense matelas où reposait une de ses chemises, un plaid, des rideaux voilés, des petits poufs et une table de chevet pour y ranger mes livres. J'aimais lire le soir. Il avait aussi fait de la récup, une petite armoire contenait nos habits, et des souvenirs amassés tout au long de ces deux années…

Je touchai le bois de l'armoire ciselé par ses mains, j'étouffai un autre sanglot.

-Ne perds pas espoir Gaby.

Jamie vint me serrer dans ses bras, il était plus grand que moi, et c'était toujours étrange de le voir comme mon petit Jamie. Il avait seize ans maintenant, il était presqu'un homme. Je parvins à ne pas pleurer dans ses bras mais dès son départ, après qu'il eut en vain tenté de me demander de venir manger, je craquais véritablement.

-Je vais t'emmener le chercher, me murmura une voix inattendue.

* * *

**La suite bientôt du PDV de Ian. **


	2. Terreur

Relecture par **Brynamon**.

Merci pour vos alertes !^^

Merci à **Véro (my VIP)** pour cette première review chaleureuse et motivante.

En réponse à la tienne **Sm33** : Je suis très touchée. Tous ces compliments me boostent bien ! Voilà la suite. Enjoy !

Contre toute attente, j'ai eu quelques lecteurs. Merci de votre passage. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Terreur.**

* * *

**PDV DE IAN**

Bloqué au sol, j'entendis le camion démarrer en trombe, je remerciai mentalement Jared. Les cris de Gaby résonnèrent longuement, bien après leur départ. Mon cœur saignait, il cognait sans relâche. Je savais ce que je devais faire, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de prendre la pilule planquée au fond de la poche de mon blouson. J'étais si bien maintenu que je ne pouvais faire aucun geste. La douleur physique s'accentua quand l'un des Traqueurs revint bredouille de sa tentative de les arrêter et m'infligea un coup de taser. Sonné, je l'entendis passer un appel pour bloquer les routes mais je n'étais pas inquiet, Jared connaissait des raccourcis pour éviter les grands axes. Je me laissai porter jusqu'à l'une de leurs voitures surpuissantes. Une belle machine métallisée que j'aurais aimé conduire…

Ils me projetèrent sur le siège arrière et s'installèrent à l'avant, sans même se soucier de m'attacher. Ils étaient bien inconscients. Cependant après une heure (ou deux heures peut-être) de route, l'effet anesthésiant ne passait pas. Je les entendais parler à voix basse mais je ne saisissais pas leurs paroles. Ainsi, dans ce coma, j'étais moins réceptif à la douleur dans mon cœur. Ma séparation brutale de Gaby était ce que j'avais vécu de pire dans toute ma vie, comme si on m'avait arraché tous mes membres d'un seul coup avant de planter un couteau dans ma poitrine.

Dire que nous étions sur le départ, prêts à retourner chez nous. Et il avait fallu que ces Traqueurs débarquent à l'aube. Rott qui ne dormait pas (il dormait peu) les avait vus se garer et faire le tour des bâtiments aux alentours. Il avait réveillé Nate qui nous avait levés à notre tour, nous nous étions concertés dans leur chambre. Des Traqueurs étaient postés dans la rue, non loin de nos camions. Jared avait décidé que l'on passe à l'offensive pour fuir ensuite.

-Réveille Gaby, avait-il décrété.

-Elle a besoin de sommeil. Rien ne nous dit qu'ils viendront ici.

-Vu comment il fouille le quartier, ils ont dû être alertés de quelque chose, avait-il persisté.

-Peut-être, avais-je concédé, mais le premier endroit que j'aurais fouillé c'est l'hôtel et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Si je cherche des humains, je n'irais pas fouiller un hôtel, était intervenu Rott. Les Âmes ont tendance à croire que l'homme est fourbe et violent, qu'il vole et tue sans raison. Pour elles, vous seriez plus capable de pénétrer une propriété et de tuer ses occupants.

-Nous ne sommes pas des psychopathes, m'étais-je indigné.

-Je le sais moi, mais pas elles. Et c'est d'autant plus ancré en elles parce que vous résistez.

-Si on était violent et cruel, aucune Âme ne serait repartie sur une autre planète, elles auraient été décimées, avait dit Jared.

Rien que cette idée m'avait fait horreur.

-Ils arrivent dans l'hôtel ! Avait crié Mélanie, toujours aussi expansive et peu discrète.

Elle s'était révélée d'une nature extravertie et entière, et même si j'avais eu du mal à me libérer de son visage, je savais qu'elle n'était plus celle vers qui j'avais envie d'aller.

-J'y vais, avait proposé Rott.

Cela ne m'avait pas étonné. Il était comme ça, serviable et enclin à la paix. Très similaire à Gaby. Et leur rapprochement m'avait laissé un léger goût que je voulais oublier : la jalousie.

Je fixai le paysage défilant par la vitre arrière, je tentai de garder les yeux ouverts, je voulais être prêt pour réagir dès que possible avant que je ne devienne une source de renseignements fatale à tous ceux de la grotte : mon frère, mes amis, mes compagnons résistants. Et la femme de ma vie, la plus humaine de tous les humains sur cette Terre. Elle devait perdurer, elle devait continuer, inciter à la pacification et amener ce monde à la tolérance.

-Vagabonde, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je l'imaginai affolée, trahie, en train d'imaginer je ne sais quel plan pour me retrouver.

« Ne fais pas ça Gaby. Ne viens pas me chercher. »

Je refoulai mes larmes, j'avais envie de la revoir une dernière fois. Mais c'était égoïste. Je tendis l'oreille, un portable sonnait, je vis le passager écouter attentivement puis raccrocher sans un mot. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers moi. Je croisai son regard brun argenté, et frémis sous son hostilité. Je n'étais plus habitué, cet argent au fond de son regard avait tendance à me procurer de la joie pas de la peur ou de la colère.

Je sus à cet instant qu'ils leur avaient échappé et le soulagement me détendit, je me laissai aller à ce coma anormal…

OooooO

Un jet d'eau glacé me sortit violemment de mon coma. Je manquai de souffle, confus, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait, où j'étais. Je clignai des yeux sans relâche, aveuglé par la lumière du plafond et les murs d'un blanc immaculé. J'étais menotté, assis sur une chaise plutôt confortable.

-Nettoyez, s'il vous plait, entendis-je.

Le sol fut épongé, mes cheveux séchés sans agressivité. Je vis enfin le Traqueur face à moi, celui-là même qui avait reçu l'appel. Il était de taille moyenne, des cheveux bruns longs attachés en une impeccable queue de cheval, il avait le teint halé, une moustache et une barbe fine et bien dessiné. Habillé d'un costume blanc, il était irréprochable. Il avait les mains posé à plat sur la longue table en verre qui nous séparait.

-Quelle façon de recevoir, grognai-je.

Au moins, j'étais encore moi, je pouvais leur reconnaitre ça. Il ne m'avait pas pris en traitre. Je constatai avec horreur que je n'avais plus mon blouson. Mon cœur s'acharna. Je ne pus cacher ma peur.

-Nous n'arrivions pas à vous réveiller avec notre médecine.

-A d'autres, claquai-je, sèchement. Je croyais que les Âmes étaient contre les méthodes cruelles des humains.

-Parfois, il faut s'adapter pour une meilleure appréhension des choses.

-En d'autres termes ?

Il se baissa vers moi.

-Œil pour œil, sourit-il.

Un sourire froid envahit son visage. Je me retins de reculer vraiment gêné par cet Âme. Je me demandai si son hôte résistait, s'il influait sur lui, lui donnant ce coté dur. Je fouillais son regard, il plissa les yeux.

-En général, les humains n'aiment pas nous regarder.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, raillai-je.

Il plissa encore plus les yeux, qui ne formèrent que deux fentes.

-Comment s'appelle celui à qui vous avez volé la vie ?

Il resta silencieux, surpris par ma question à l'évidence. Nous étions seuls, j'attendais de lui une réponse qu'il me refusa.

-Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il vous résiste ?

-Non, assena-t-il trop vivement.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire qui le rendit plus sombre encore.

-Je suis le Traqueur Soulève-La-Brume et personne ne me résiste.

Je voulais bien le croire.

-D'où venez-vous ?

Il se redressa, ferma son visage, perplexe. J'étais intéressé mais je cherchai aussi à gagner du temps.

-Venons-en aux choses sérieuses, je vous propose un marché : des informations contre votre vie.

-Quelle blague !

-Je ne plaisante pas.

-Vous mentez, je croyais que les Âmes ne mentaient pas.

Il serra les poings, se raidit, je ne pouvais me défaire des bracelets qui me blessaient mais ce n'était pas utile : la colère engendrait des réactions extrêmes, je devais le pousser à bout, trouver un moyen de finir par le faire commettre un acte irréparable. Il y avait matière à le pousser à bout, je le voyais.

-Que pense votre Hôte de vos techniques ? Arrivez-vous à dormir la nuit ? Avec tous ces meurtres que vous perpétrez ?

-Et que pense l'Hôte de votre « Âme » de compagnie ? Me questionna-t-il en retour. Et elle, arrive-t-elle à dormir la nuit ?

Je me tus, malmené par ce retour de bâton.

-N'a-t-elle pas peur que vous veniez la tuer dans son sommeil ?

Il frappait là où ça faisait mal. Des tas des souvenirs enfouis me revinrent en mémoire. Je tentai de les repousser, parce qu'ils me faisaient souffrir. Elle avait depuis longtemps pardonné cet acte de violence envers elle. Une réaction qu'elle ne m'avait jamais reprochée. Je vivais avec. Parfois ça me minait.

Je vis le sourire en coin du Traqueur. Il se déplaça, appuya sur un bouton et deux autres Traqueurs entrèrent.

-Emmenez-le auprès du Soigneur Brise-Fraiche-Comme-La-Rosée.

Affolé, je cherchai une échappatoire. Je me focalisai sur la table en verre et plongeai tête la première.

"Pardonne-moi Gaby"

Il y eut une douleur abominable et le néant m'engloutit.

* * *

**PDV DE GABY**

**Le même jour**

Je séchai mes larmes face à la haute stature de Kyle, le frère de Ian. Son visage exprimait une peur profonde, je me sentis coupable de me morfondre comme si j'étais la seule à souffrir de son arrestation.

-Kyle, balbutiai-je. Je suis si désolée.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Gaby.

Il n'exprimait aucune colère. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne me haïssait plus.

-Je l'ai ralenti, nous aurions dû être dans le camion si j'avais été plus rapide.

J'avais enfouie cette constatation au fond de moi mais elle était réelle et atroce. J'étais la seule responsable. Il fit un pas dans ma direction, posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me caler contre son cœur. Je fus saisie par ce geste et ce qu'il signifiait.

-Tu n'es pas coupable, tu ne dois pas penser comme ça.

Mon cœur eut des ratés. Sa voix, était étrangement similaire à la voix de Ian, quand il n'y avait pas de colère ou d'ironie. Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais c'était douloureux aujourd'hui. Je ne répondis pas, malmenée par sa proximité qui me rappelait l'éloignement de celui que j'aimais. Il y eut un raclement de gorge. Je remarquai la présence de Soleil, cachée derrière un des battants du panneau qui nous servait de porte. Je me dégageai de Kyle avec regret (il m'apportait du réconfort), gênée, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison mais je savais aussi que je n'aurais pas apprécié de voir la situation inverse.

Kyle lui demanda d'entrer, elle avança timidement et lui prit la main, moins anxieuse. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à côtoyer les humains, à adopter certaines de leurs coutumes, certaines de leurs façons d'être. Elle arrivait à quitter Kyle quelques heures maintenant, elle avait dû s'y résoudre car il supportait mal l'enfermement qu'elle lui avait imposé. Et puis cela lui permettait de s'intégrer dans notre communauté en participant aux tâches, surtout en cuisine, elle faisait bien à manger.

-Soleil va venir avec nous, elle est d'accord pour nous aider, Gaby.

Je lui jetai un œil surpris. Elle me sourit avec tendresse, comme la plupart des gens quand il me voyait. J'étais telle une poupée, il était difficile de détester mon visage poupin. J'avais beau me coiffer différemment, rien n'y faisait.

-Vous voulez dire…

-Oui, on va aller le chercher ensemble, je ne le laisserai pas devenir comme eux.

Il ne nous incluait pas Soleil et moi. C'était comme ça dans son esprit maintenant, nous étions aussi humains que lui.

-Il…il est peut-être déjà…, balbutiai-je, au supplice.

C'était trop dur.

-Mort ? Termina Soleil.

Je détournai le regard.

-Ne trainons pas, intervint Kyle, pas la peine de s'angoisser trop vite, il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de prendre le poison.

-S'il n'a pas eu le temps, nous sommes tous condamnés.

C'était la voix de la raison, la voix de Jébédiah. Il resta debout à l'extérieur de mon antre, je dus me résoudre à le rejoindre et à affronter son regard si plein de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Il inclina la tête pour me détailler. J'aurais voulu être immense, tous les dominer pour me faire entendre. Mais c'était puéril et vain. Il avait raison : soit Ian mourrait soit nous mourrions tous, ou dans le meilleur des cas nous étions dans l'obligation de nous séparer et de nous exiler, ce qui revenait au même.

-Laisse-nous vérifier au moins Jeb, insista Kyle.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux, s'opposa Jared.

Il était revenu, campait au côté de Jeb un peu en retrait. Ses bras croisés exprimaient un refus. Et Jared était têtu.

-Mais comment savoir si nous devons partir ? Fit remarquer Soleil.

-Nous allons partir, dit Jeb.

-Mais… nous ne trouverons jamais un autre endroit comme celui-ci ! S'indigna Kyle.

Je pensais la même chose. Jeb soupira, cela lui coûtait. Tout ce temps investi, tout ce temps à créer ce lieu. Tout ce travail perdu à jamais si nous partions.

-Je sais.

-Alors laisse-nous une chance Jeb, supplia Kyle.

J'approuvai, les yeux rivés sur notre chef. Suppliante aussi. Pour une fois, je me servis de mon apparence pour l'amadouer. Il cilla, ébranlé.

-Ne te laisse pas amadouer, se récria Jared.

Je savais qu'il avait raison de nous réfréner mais cela ne changeait rien à ce besoin viscéral et violent de retrouver celui pour qui mon cœur battait. Je ne pouvais l'abandonner. Je connaissais sa détermination et sa force : s'il était pris vivant, il combattrait. Il résisterait comme Mél avait résisté. Je l'avais vu dans son regard ce jour où nous avions discuté, cachés dans un recoin d'une des nombreuses alcôves de la grotte, pour éviter que Kyle ne s'en prenne à moi. Il m'avait protégé envers et contre tous, et je devais me battre pour lui avec autant d'acharnement.

-Juste un essai, Jébédiah.

-C'est trop dangereux, s'entêta Jared.

-Je ne laisserai pas mon frère, s'exclama Kyle, colérique.

-Je vous empêcherai de partir.

-Essaie un peu.

Ils firent un pas l'un vers l'autre, déjà dans l'affrontement.

-Du calme, intervint enfin Jeb.

Il arborait cette expression pensive qui lui était propre quand il réfléchissait.

-C'est quoi votre plan ?

-Et bien…commença Kyle, prit au dépourvu.

-Je vais me rendre à la Police, murmura Soleil, pour que je puisse dénoncer des humains en fuite. Ils me conduiront au centre d'interrogations, là où se trouve Ian.

-Se trouve peut-être Ian, rectifia Jared. Et il y a une faille dans votre plan.

-Lequel ? S'agaça Kyle.

-Que fera-t-elle une fois devant les Traqueurs ? Elle ne sait pas mentir.

-Lacey est d'accord pour nous aider, elle connait le fonctionnement des Traqueurs. Elle en a hébergé une assez longtemps dans son corps. Elle la fera passer pour une Traqueuse.

-Soleil est trop douce, ça ne marchera pas, déclara une voix derrière Jared avant qu'il ne le dise lui-même.

Rott s'avança vers moi, traversant la masse entre lui et moi. Il était immense devant moi, encore plus que Ian. Il prit ma main, la serra fort en signe de soutien. Il semblait comprendre mon désarroi face à ce déferlement d'émotions qui me faisait réagir contre toute logique, je le voyais. Il habitait le corps d'un homme qui avait eu une vie bien remplie, pleine de joie et de peine. Il vivait avec ses émotions, les avait apprivoisées, ou s'était habitué peut-être. Il se confiait peu, gardant pour lui certains aspects de son ancienne vie.

-Je vais le faire à sa place, avec l'aide de Lacey et Kyle. Soleil, tu restes avec Gaby.

Il se tourna vers Jared :

-Ne les laisse pas partir.

Je retirai ma main de la sienne, indignée, trahie.

-Je veux venir !

-Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu es trop précieuse pour notre cause.

-Comme toi !

-Ne discute pas !

Son argument ne tenait pas la route, pourquoi ce besoin de me garder éloigner de l'expédition ?

-Il a raison Gaby, approuva Jeb. Son plan peut marcher mais vous devez rester avec nous Toi et Soleil.

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que Jeb se tourna vers Rott :

-Vous avez douze heures, passer ce délai, je considèrerai que vous avez échoué et que vous êtes à votre tour une menace. Nous partirons dans la foulée.

-Mèl, tu vas m'aider à préparer notre départ, il y a du boulot.

Je sursautai, je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle était là. Elle paraissait soulagée, mais de quoi ? Elle évita encore mon regard et partit à la suite de son oncle non sans un baiser à Jared.

-Veille bien sur elles !

Kyle fit face à Soleil et l'embrassa à son tour :

-Ecoute Jared, je reviens vite, promit-il.

Elle ravala sa peur, se montra courageuse devant la possibilité de le perdre. Elle avait bien changé. Il se tourna vers moi, me fixa de ce regard bleu turquoise très similaire à celui de Ian. Il m'offrit un peu de tendresse à travers cet échange.

-Je vais le ramener, décréta-t-il, confiant.

Rott, qui avait compris que je lui en voulais de m'écarter ainsi, partit sans un mot, Kyle sur ses pas. Je fis à peine un mouvement vers eux que Jared s'interposa. J'étais fâchée, déçue, frustrée, angoissée, bref, j'étais une vraie cocotte-minute. Jared me défia de tenter quelque chose. Je maudis ce corps fragile, j'étais incapable de faire preuve d'un tant soit peu de force.

Soleil s'interposa et me tira pour que je la suive.

-Allons diner.

-Je n'ai pas faim, marmonnai-je.

Mais elle continua de me tirer malgré mes réticences, Jared, derrière, nous suivait de près. Elle se pencha à peine vers moi pour me chuchoter ces quelques mots :

-Je sais comment on peut sortir, alors fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait.

* * *

**La suite bientôt.**


	3. L'expédition

Relecture par **Brynamon**.

Merci à ma **VIP **pour son soutien inestimable.

En réponse à ta review **sm33** : T'en mieux si c'est toujours prenant, j'essaie de faire un peu de suspens malgré tout même si je ne privilégie pas du tout l'action dans cette fic. Tu auras ta réponse pour Ian.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris !^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'expédition.**

* * *

**PDV DE GABY**

**Le même jour**

Je ne répondis pas à ce que m'avait annoncé Soleil. Derrière nous, Jared nous suivait de près mais malgré tout elle avait parlé si doucement qu'il ne pouvait avoir entendu, du moins je l'espérais. Elle continuait d'un pas décidé, je reconnaissais le chemin qui menait vers les cuisines. Il n'y avait personne, tout le monde avait déjà diné.

-Assied-toi, me proposa-t-elle. Je vais aller nous chercher un plat.

Je la regardai faire, perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle nous faire sortir d'ici ? Jared suivit le mouvement. Il devait avoir faim. Ils s'assirent chacun à coté de moi. Elle posa devant moi un plat de pommes de terre agrémentées d'un peu de viande en sauce. Du bœuf. Ian aimait le bœuf. Mon cœur se serra. Je me forçai néanmoins à prendre ma fourchette et à avaler une bouchée après l'autre. C'était froid mais tant pis. Je devais prendre des forces au cas où Soleil aurait réellement la possibilité de me faire sortir. Je lui jetais de temps à autre un œil, elle restait fixée sur son plat, concentrée. A quoi pensait-elle ? J'étais en pleine réflexion sur notre façon de procéder quand Jared m'interrompit :

-Je suis désolé Gaby.

Jared qui s'excusait. Et bien, où allions-nous ? J'étais encline au sarcasme ce qui ne m'était pas si coutumier. Je préférai garder le silence, je ne voulais pas le blesser, cela se voyait qu'il souffrait de cette situation. Et le départ de Kyle n'était pas sans l'inquiéter.

-Ne sois pas inquiète Soleil, Kyle reviendra.

-Tu penses qu'il reviendra sans Ian, c'est ça, dis-je d'une voix monocorde.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Son visage fermé exprimait le contraire.

-Ce que je sais c'est que Ian m'a demandé de veiller sur toi si jamais il lui arrivait malheur.

Je fronçai les sourcils, circonspecte. Ian demandant de l'aide à Jared ?

-Ne sois pas si surprise, pour toi il était prêt à tout.

Il avait englouti son repas, bu un verre d'eau il alla se poster à l'entrée, accolé au mur, les mains dans son dos. Une posture qu'il avait quand il était inquiet. Mon estomac se noua, je laissai tomber ma fourchette et me contentai de boire à la place.

-Nous allons prétendre que nous sommes fatiguées et aller nous coucher tôt, me murmura Soleil.

-Jared nous suivra de près, il nous veillera cette nuit.

-Je m'occupe de Jared, décréta-t-elle.

Nous avions chuchoté. Je me tournai doucement vers Jared, anxieuse qu'il ait pu nous entendre mais il était perdu dans ses pensées, il était sûrement auprès de ceux qui étaient partis en expédition de sauvetage. Il aurait été le mieux pour cette expédition mais il refusait de prendre des risques qu'il jugeait inutiles. Il devait vraiment penser que c'était une cause perdue et que cela ne méritait pas que l'on envoie d'autres personnes vers une mort certaine. Mais si cela avait été Mel ? S'il y avait eu la moindre chance de la récupérer avant l'insertion ?

Soleil se leva, je me levai à mon tour, tendue. Comme prévu, il nous emboita le pas jusqu'à la chambre de Soleil dans laquelle j'avais décidé de rester. Nous avions croisé Jamie qui aidait à préparer l'éventuel départ. Jared le renvoya à ses occupations. Et c'était mieux ainsi. J'étais trop mal pour supporter la peine ou la culpabilité des autres même de mon Jamie.

Allongée aux cotés de Soleil, dos à Jared, je l'entendis quitter la pièce. Nous restâmes allongées longuement, je crus même qu'elle s'était assoupie mais elle se leva doucement pour aller fouiller dans les affaires de Kyle : un grand fourbi entassé dans un coin. Elle en sortit une arme ! Je me redressai en position assise, l'attrapai au bras (horrifiée) alors qu'elle repassait à côté de moi, et secouai la tête dans un refus silencieux. Elle s'accroupit, me sourit pour me rassurer et ôta ma main de son bras avec douceur. Puis elle commença à me secouer en vociférant qu'elle n'allait pas rester sans rien faire. Surprise, je me laissai faire puis tentai de la repousser au moment où Jared entra. Il se mit entre nous, voulant d'instinct me protéger. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle éleva l'arme et le frappa d'un coup sec sur la tempe. Il s'effondra sur moi, sous mes yeux exorbités. Il pesait lourd, mais Soleil parvint à le déplacer un peu pour que je puisse m'extirper de la prison formée par son corps et le laissa retomber comme un sac de patates. Elle croisa mon regard, elle était pâle mais affichait une froideur que je n'avais jamais vue en elle. Les émotions humaines étaient complexes et effrayantes parfois. Elle rangea l'arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon derrière son dos, comme le faisait souvent Kyle.

-Tu…

-Je n'avais pas le choix. Personne ne se mettra entre Kyle et moi.

Je savais désormais à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer. En plus de ce corps, Rayon-De-Soleil l'aimait réellement.

-Mais l'arme tu dois…

-Nous en aurons besoin !

-Tu ne sais même pas tirer !

-Kyle m'a appris.

Effarée, je la regardai mettre un manteau et m'en tendre un (un peu grand). Elle récupéra sur la table un ensemble d'habits pliés d'un gris anthracite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La tenue de Traqueuse que Lacey avait en arrivant. Elle l'avait conservée, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et quand on a décidé de notre plan, elle nous l'a donnée pour nous aider dans notre mission.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas partie avec ?

Ils en auraient besoin.

-A la base c'était moi qui devais porter ce costume. Elle n'est plus comme nous, elle n'en avait pas l'utilité et Rott ne peut pas le mettre étant donné son gabarit.

Sur ces mots bien sensés, elle partit à grandes enjambées. J'hésitai qu'une seconde, juste le temps de regarder une dernière fois Jared au sol.

-Ne sois pas fâché à ton réveil, le suppliai-je.

Je le recouvris de la couverture prise sur le matelas de Soleil avant de partir en courant presque derrière elle. Elle avançait silencieusement. Elle me tirait quand il le fallait pour nous cacher des allers et venus des autres. Je reconnaissais quasiment chaque voix. Certains parlaient de Ian ou de l'expédition ou des deux. Chacun était anxieux, ne voulait pas partir. Je les comprenais. Je devais empêcher cela, je devais récupérer mon compagnon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je repoussais l'idée de ma probable naïveté.

Je serrai la main de Soleil dans un besoin de contact pour me redonner du courage. La nausée se faufilait, augmentée par l'air rance environnant. A chaque danger éloigné, elle reprit sa route. Je reconnaissais le chemin qui menait vers la réserve (mon ancienne prison). Des souvenirs lointains et qui n'avaient plus de sens refirent surface. Après plusieurs mètres, elle s'arrêta devant un pan de mur, mon cœur eut un sursaut. Je connaissais ce pan de mur : Jeb me l'avait déjà montré. C'était une mini-sortie. A l'époque, avec le corps de Mélanie, je ne pouvais pas passer par ce petit interstice. Sauf qu'elle s'était émoussée et légèrement agrandie et qu'avec notre petit gabarit…

Mon cœur battit si vite que mes jambes flageolèrent. Soleil me donna la tenue de traqueuse et son manteau et s'aplatit au sol pour se glisser doucement dans la fente. Elle était un peu plus grande et un peu plus en chair que moi malgré tout, après de longues minutes, elle parvint à ses fins. Je lui fis glisser les habits enveloppés dans un sac plastique et son manteau qu'elle attrapa en tendant le bras. J'ôtai aussi mon manteau et le lui tendis, ensuite je m'aplatis à mon tour. Le contact du sol rugueux était déplaisant mais familier. Je mis moins de temps que Soleil, mais chaque contact avec la roche dure m'égratignait et cela me parut être des heures. Une fois à l'air libre, je me redressai avec difficulté, tellement j'étais tétanisée par la peur. Je frissonnai sous l'air ambiant bien frais. Elle me tendit le manteau, je m'enveloppai dedans et nous prîmes la poudre d'escampettes. Nous devions rejoindre l'abri des camions au plus vite.

Après une montée, une descente et une autre montée, nous débouchâmes sur la cachette. Effectivement il restait un camion à nous, plus celui de Nate. Les clefs étaient toujours sur le contact, au cas où il faudrait partir dans l'urgence. Je voulus prendre le volant mais Soleil me prit de court.

-Tu ne peux pas conduire, tu trembles comme une feuille, Vagabonde.

J'examinai mes mains, elle avait raison, j'étais une boule de nerfs. Mais pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à prendre le dessus ? Je fis le tour, et attachai ma ceinture.

-Tu sais où nous devons nous rendre ?

-Je le sais Vagabonde.

Elle démarra et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Nous fonçâmes dans la nuit, fébriles à l'idée de retrouver ceux que nous aimions, inquiètes qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Je fixai l'horizon sans le voir, accablée d'avoir laissé Jared inanimé, d'avoir trahi la confiance de mes amis. Mais ce besoin de secourir Ian était au-delà de tout contrôle, et atténuait cette culpabilité. Secouée par la route inégale, j'ouvris un peu la fenêtre pour m'éclaircir les idées.

-Il ne fait pas chaud, se plaignit Soleil.

Je refermai aussi sec. La nuit allait être longue.

-Dors un peu.

Je lui fis confiance et pris une position relativement confortable pour essayer de me détendre. Je laissais courir mes souvenirs d'un bonheur douloureux. Un bonheur déjà si éphémère par notre courte durée de vie. Je somnolais un peu, naviguant entre rêves et cauchemars quand elle me secoua. Je fis un bond et reculai, surprise de la trouver déjà en tenue de Traqueuse, réveillant en moi un instinct de préservation. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval impeccable, ce qui durcissait ses traits.

-Comment me trouves-tu ?

A mon expression, elle comprit que c'était réussi. Un peu trop à mon goût. La nuit était éclairée par une lune pleine, nous étions en stationnement le long d'une rue que je ne reconnus pas.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-A Tucson comme prévu, devant le nouveau siège des Traqueurs de cet état.

Un frisson me fit resserrer les pans du manteau autour de moi, consciente de ma chance de l'avoir à mes côtés.

-Ne tardons pas, Jébédiah nous a laissés que peu de temps pour ramener Ian. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher Kyle d'aller chercher son frère, mais je ne supporte pas de le savoir en danger.

Je comprenais largement. Je fis un tour d'horizon mais pas d'autre camion en vue.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont déjà là ? Nous n'avons pas pu les devancer.

-Ils sont peut-être garés plus loin.

-Que faisons-nous ? La questionnai-je, désireuse de me rendre utile.

-J'entre par l'accès de service, Lacey nous a un peu expliqué le fonctionnement de leur système de sécurité.

-Il a peut-être changé entre deux ?

-Je ne pense pas mais si c'est le cas, j'aviserais à ce moment-là. Tu viens avec moi, tu seras une de mes indics. Nous nous rendrons en premier dans les salles d'interrogatoire, ensuite dans celles de garde-à-vue et en dernier recours dans la salle de repos des Traqueurs afin d'obtenir des informations.

Elle semblait bien plongée dans le rôle contrairement à ce qu'en pensait Jared. Je suivis à la lettre ses instructions, marchant à ses côtés, zieutant avec appréhension la rue éclairée, et l'immense bâtisse en baie vitrée. Nos pas foulèrent le macadam en silence, un silence assourdissant. Puis je me stoppai net, affolée :

-Et si je croise l'un de ceux qui ont arrêté Ian ? Ils risquent de me reconnaitre.

-Sûrement mais c'est un risque à courir et s'il le faut…

Elle tapota quelque chose dans son dos. L'arme forcément. Je hochai la tête, en parfait accord avec elle. Pas question de trahir notre famille mieux valait abréger notre existence. Elle me fit signe d'avancer, nous passâmes une première porte coulissante puis une deuxième gardée par un homme d'un certain âge. Il venait à notre rencontre quand une alarme retentit à ce moment là, nous figeant de stupeur et de crainte. Il bifurqua pour courir vers l'allée centrale. Il y eut des coups de feu qui nous firent tous sursauter. Kyle déboulait déjà hors d'un couloir ou d'une pièce avec Rott et Lacey derrière lui. Il plaqua l'Âme au sol, pointa son arme sur sa tempe.

-_Non !_ Cria Soleil à l'unisson avec moi.

Il suspendit son geste, regardant partout jusqu'à ce qu'il nous vît. Il y eut toutes sortes d'expressions sur son visage dont la résignation et la colère. Les deux se battaient en duel, surnageant au-dessus des autres. Lacey attrapa l'arme et frappa l'homme dont le corps en mouvement retomba, inanimé. Elle rangea ensuite l'arme derrière son dos.

Soleil courait déjà vers Kyle.

-Que faites-vous là ! S'énerva Rott.

-Où est Ian !

-Pas ici !

La sirène continuait de retentir. Il y avait des bruits de pas.

-Ne restons pas ici, nous rappela à l'ordre Lacey.

Elle courut vers un pan de mur où brillait des données colorées sur un écran. Elle tapota je ne sais quoi puis nous ordonna de la suivre.

-Je suis déjà venue ici, dit-elle. « Elle » a travaillé ici quelques temps. « Elle » connait quelques failles dans le système que j'ai toujours en mémoire. J'ai verrouillé les ascenseurs et bloqué les portes. Il est tard, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ici, heureusement pour nous.

Elle passa le tourniquet et se tourna vers moi, qui peinait à suivre. Rott revint vers moi et me souleva brusquement. Je réprimai un hoquet et acceptai ce contact qui ne m'était pas familier malgré nos liens d'amitié. Soleil laissa le volant à Kyle, j'étais déjà sur le siège arrière au côté de Lacey. Le camion fit un bond pour foncer dans la nuit.

-Où est Ian ? Répétai-je en me dégageant des bras de Rott pour m'asseoir correctement.

-Au centre de soin, ça fait plusieurs heures qu'il y est, m'éclaira Kyle d'une voix blanche.

Je savais de quoi il avait peur mais moi j'étais soulagée, il était encore en vie !

-Il semble qu'il ait attenté à ses jours, continua-t-il.

Soleil apposa sa main sur la sienne. Un réconfort que j'aurais aimé avoir.

« Oh Ian. »

Une main glissa sur la mienne, et ce n'était pas celle de Lacey.

-Nous savons tous les deux qu'ils n'ont pas pu encore pratiquer l'insertion, dit Rott, il faut des jours de préparation avant.

Il essayait de me remonter le moral.

-Je le sais Rott.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Kyle.

-Oui, il a raison.

Je dégageai doucement ma main, pour ne pas le froisser.

-C'est encore loin ? Les Traqueurs risquent de donner l'alerte.

-Je sais ! Grommela Kyle. Non, nous ne sommes plus très loin d'après ce GPS.

Il avait, en effet, l'un de ces appareils entre les doigts, où diable l'avait-il eu ? Alors que nous nous garions un peu en amont, je me préparai mentalement à revoir Ian. Rott proposa d'aller en repérage. Lacey, lasse d'attendre dans cet espace confiné, sortit à son tour pour prendre l'air. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, je finis par la rejoindre derrière le camion. Elle était assise, fixant le néant.

-Lacey, ça va ?

Elle me détailla avec intensité en frissonnant puis se détendit et esquissa un léger sourire. Elle caressa mon épaule avec tendresse. J'étais habituée à cet effet que j'avais sur les gens.

-Tu es si douce Gaby. Et si généreuse, encore plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre. Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi. Ian n'arrête pas de s'en agacer mais c'est ce qu'il aime chez toi.

Parler de Ian était pénible, le sachant si près et si loin en même temps.

-Alors pour une fois, nous allons penser à toi, continua-t-elle.

Elle se leva et m'indiqua un chemin pour contourner le bâtiment.

-J'en viens, c'est sécurisé.

-Tu… tu as déjà été en repérage ?

-Et oui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, après toutes ces années à être « Elle », je suis un peu conditionnée, rit-elle d'un air las.

Rott revenait, je reconnaissais ses pas lourds. Il monta dans le camion puis ne nous voyant pas il courut à l'arrière. Il fut soulagé de nous y trouver.

-Venez, j'ai à vous parler.

Dans le camion, il se montra pessimiste :

-Il va falloir attendre un peu. Ils sont une vingtaine à faire la sentinelle dehors.

-Nous n'avons pas tout ce temps ! Se récria Kyle.

-Nous avons besoin de renfort.

-Il faut agir maintenant !

-C'est du suicide ! Et puis ils ne feront l'insertion que demain midi, je les ai entendus en parler. Ça nous laisse le temps de retourner prévenir les autres et revenir à plusieurs.

Mon Ian était toujours lui, pas si loin. Et moi j'étais là à les écouter tergiverser. J'ouvris la portière sous leurs cris. Je courais déjà en direction du chemin indiqué par Lacey, Rott sur mes pas.

-Tu la laisses partir ! S'écria Lacey.

Il n'y eut plus de pas derrière moi. Je jetai un œil en arrière : elle le menaçait de son arme ! Tout le monde se montrait agressif aujourd'hui !

-Tu n'oseras pas, dit-il.

-Tente ta chance.

Sa voix ne laissant place à aucune hésitation. Elle me rappelait la Traqueuse. Je n'entendis pas la suite, j'avais déjà tourné à l'angle de la rue. Je ne connaissais pas les réelles motivations de Lacey mais je lui en fus reconnaissante. Alors que mon cœur battait frénétiquement, je continuai ma course, il y avait une entrée de service ici aussi. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul garde à la porte de celle-ci.

* * *

**PDV de MARCHE-SUR-LES-EAUX**

Centre de soin de Tucson.

Un peu plus tôt.

Je fus appelé par l'un des Traqueurs du Quartier Général. J'étais en pleine examen d'un patient, quand je reçus la visite d'un des internes qui me tendait son portable. Je dus me résoudre à prendre cet appel. J'étais anxieux comme à chaque fois. Cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon. J'écoutai attentivement les paroles vives de Soulève-La-Brume puis retournai vers mon patient, un homme de quarante ans qui s'était blessé à la main en taillant ses haies. Je continuai de le soigner en prononçant des paroles réconfortantes. Il me remercia et quitta la salle d'un pas plus alerte. Il avait recouvré des couleurs : la vue du sang était difficilement supportable pour nous mais je m'y étais habitué. Sinon je n'aurais pas exercé ce métier.

Je me hâtai de rejoindre la salle spécifique aux urgences. La porte coulissa et je fus saisi par l'odeur du sang, il y en avait beaucoup. Le traqueur Soulève-La-Brume que l'on appelait généralement « Soul » vint à ma rencontre. Il était fébrile même s'il tentait de le cacher. Derrière lui, allongé sur la table d'examen, se trouvait un jeune homme bien amoché.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me précipitai vers la victime, en alerte, examinant les plaies sur son visage, gonflé et bleui. Une profonde entaille l'avait presque scalpé : c'était moche.

-Il a voulu mettre fin à ses jours.

Je me figeai.

-C'est un rebelle !

Pas de réponse, ce qui confirmait ce que je pensais. Il ne s'était pas raté, son œil gauche était touché, rempli d'éclats de verre. Je me demandai comment il pouvait être encore vivant. Un de mes assistants commença à me préparer le matériel nécessaire : du Stop Douleur, du Tout Propre Intérieur et Extérieur, du Réparateur Universel, du Scellement et du Tout Lisse. Je passai des compresses tièdes pour enlever cette masse de sang coagulée.

Je me mis ensuite au travail : je lui posai une pastille de Stop Douleur sur la langue avec l'aide de mon assistant qui avait réussi à entrouvrir sa bouche. Je patientai quelques secondes puis entrepris de soulever sa paupière sectionnée pour ôter les éclats un à un. Je nettoyai ensuite les plaies à l'extérieur puis à l'intérieur pour ensuite les sceller et les lisser. Pour son œil, je dus asperger le globe par à-coup de Réparateur. Cela prit plusieurs minutes, les dommages étaient importants. Tout doucement son visage retrouva un aspect humain, se dégonfla, prit des couleurs. Mon assistant lui passa de nouveau des compresses tièdes sur le visage marqué de fines cicatrices rosâtres.

-Il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre, prévins-je Soul.

-Ça ne va pas être possible.

Je me tournai vers lui qui avait assisté à toute l'opération.

-Il n'est pas en état de subir une insertion. Il a besoin de plusieurs jours de repos.

-J'ai besoin de certaines informations cruciale.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'interroger simplement ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait et voyez où cela m'a mené !

-C'est un rebelle ! Insistai-je, il ne faut pas obliger une Âme à subir la violence de son existence juste pour quelques informations.

Il manqua de s'étouffer.

-_Juste quelques… ! Mais je vous parle de démanteler un réseau de Résistants ! Ils sont nombreux et ils sont dangereux !_

Je tressaillis. Ils étaient si nombreux que ça ou disait-il cela pour me faire peur ?

-Ils rallient nos congénères à leur cause, siffla-t-il. C'est intolérable !

-Pardon ?

Je crus avoir mal entendu.

-Vous avez bien compris, des Âmes se joignent à eux pour nous déloger de ce monde.

-Mais enfin pourquoi !

-Qu'en sais-je ! Les humains sont retors et sanguinaires. Ils ont besoin de nous pour se pacifier. Nous devons cesser ce processus de rébellion.

Je me tournai machinalement vers le jeune homme. Il avait un visage si doux, si peu en corrélation avec ce que disait Soul. Pourtant… je me rappelai de Vagabonde, de son escapade, de sa disparition. Selon les éléments apportés à mes oreilles, tout semblait croire qu'elle avait rejoint un groupe de Résistants.

Je soupirai, tiraillé. Je sentais les yeux des Âmes présentes sur moi.

-Il faut lui laisser une journée au moins.

-D'accord, concéda-t-il. Je vais attendre ici, et vous procéderez demain midi à l'insertion.

-Vous avez déjà déterminé qui sera inséré ?

-Oui. Moi.

* * *

**La suite bientôt.**


	4. L'insertion

Ma sœur a du mal avec les références qu'elle ne comprend pas toujours. Du coup je l'ai dispensée de relecture pour le moment. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, faites-le-moi savoir : ce n'est pas pour les fautes mais surtout pour une bonne compréhension et cohérence dans ce que j'écris.

En réponse à ta review **sm33** : Oui il y a de l'action au final lol. J'aime les Âmes aussi, Soleil se devait de réagir pour Kyle. Je vais faire un tour d'horizon de temps à autre en incluant de nouveaux PDV. Merci de ton soutien, c'est motivant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'insertion.**

* * *

**PDV DE GABY**

J'hésitais sur la démarche à suivre face à ce garde inconnu, il ne m'avait pas encore vue. Je décidai de jouer sur l'instinct. Je courus, trébuchai sciemment et m'affalai sur le bitume qui me brûla les deux avant-bras. L'agent de sécurité (sur ses gardes) approcha lentement alors que je me relevais avec peine. Après m'avoir détaillée une demie seconde, il courut vers moi dans un élan qui me fit chaud au cœur tant il paraissait inquiet. J'étais si frêle et ce sang n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Pourquoi couriez-vous ? Vous auriez pu vous faire très mal !

-J'ai cru voir un humain, balbutiai-je.

Il se raidit scrutant l'horizon noire, aux aguets. Je geignis pour attirer son attention.

-Je vais vous conduire à l'accueil, venez.

Il retourna vers la porte de service qu'il déverrouilla d'un code puis entra et tint la porte pour que je rentre à mon tour. Nous longeâmes quelques couloirs, et montâmes d'un étage pour nous retrouver face à une jeune fille qui m'accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle remarqua mes bras ensanglantés, l'agent de sécurité lui relata ce qu'il avait vu puis nous demanda de l'excuser, il voulait aller vérifier les alentours. Je me crispai, consciente de l'avoir peut-être mis sur la piste de mes amis. J'espérais que Lacey les ait convaincus d'aller chercher du renfort car nous en aurions besoin. Elle était tenace et têtue, elle pouvait réussir.

La jeune fille me conduisit dans une salle d'examen d'un blanc éclatant.

-Asseyez-vous ici une minute, je reviens immédiatement avec l'un de nos soigneurs.

Je pris place sur le bord de la table, anxieuse. J'étais seule, j'avais agi contre tout sens logique. J'avais mis mes amis en danger. Je n'avais aucun plan. Je voulais me morigéner mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Ian.

En effet, la minute suivante, un soigneur entra. Il me mit à l'aise avec son allure débonnaire et examina mes plaies. J'en avais presque oublié la douleur tellement j'étais angoissée.

-Alors on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

-Je venais rendre visite à un ami et j'ai cru voir un humain à proximité, j'ai eu peur et…

Cesser de mentir, voilà ce qui était le mieux car je sentais que mon histoire était bancale. Il fronça les sourcils

-Vous avez raison d'avoir peur, les rebelles humains existent bel et bien.

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et se concentra sur mes plaies. Après quelques minutes de soins, il se redressa, satisfait.

-Il n'y aura aucune cicatrice, Mademoiselle.

-Merci.

-D'où venez-vous ? Vous me semblez familière.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

-Je viens de la planète des Fleurs, je m'appelle Pétales-Ouverts-Sous-La-Lune, mais tout le monde m'appelle Petty.

-Enchanté Petty. Mais je parlais de votre provenance dans ce monde. Où habitez-vous ?

Je me figeai, la bouche soudainement sèche.

-Je ne voulais pas vous paraitre indiscret, s'excusa le Soigneur. N'y voyez rien de curieux. Rien ne vous oblige à répondre.

Ne pas répondre pouvait être impoli car il était évident qu'il n'y avait aucunes mauvaises intentions dans ses questions.

-Je viens de Tucson, c'est possible que nous nous soyons déjà croisés peut-être, inventai-je.

Il me sourit, satisfait et m'aida à me lever.

-Vous êtes venue en voiture ?

-Non, je suis à pied.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne devrais pas vous laisser repartir en pleine nuit. Personne ne peut venir vous chercher ?

- Non.

Le pli au milieu de son front s'accentua.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être devriez-vous rester ici le temps que le jour se lève. Je termine ma garde à huit heures, je pourrais vous déposer par la suite.

Il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention encore une fois, c'était aussi ça la beauté des Âmes. Il pensait seulement à ma sécurité, je pouvais avoir un autre accident ou tomber sur un « rebelle ».

-J'accepte volontiers, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Et c'était vrai et de plus, où pouvais-je aller ? Il était hors de question que je reparte sans Ian.

-Il est tard c'est vrai, continuai-je.

Il aurait voulu m'interroger sur autre chose c'était visible sur son visage mais il se retint de toute question sur ma vie privée.

-Venez avec moi.

Il me conduisit vers une autre pièce. Nous passâmes devant un endroit gardé par plusieurs traqueurs en tenu. Je sus qu'il était là. Ian. Juste là à portée de main. J'eus un moment d'arrêt que le soigneur remarqua.

-Il y a un rebelle justement qui a été appréhendé hier matin.

Cela me paraissait si loin pourtant moins d'une vingtaine d'heure seulement étaient passées.

-Au fait qui veniez-vous voir ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez dit que vous rendiez visite à quelqu'un.

Ah oui…

Me voilà coincée. Devais-je encore mentir ?

-C'est lui que je venais voir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, s'étonna le soigneur.

A ce moment là arriva l'une des seules personnes que je ne voulais pas rencontrer : un des Traqueurs qui avaient arrêté Ian. Il se figea alors que je reculai et me cognai contre le soigneur. Ses yeux bruns argentés se verrouillèrent aux miens et il fit signe à l'un des ses collègues posté devant la porte qui me séparait de Ian.

Je me retournai pour partir mais le soigneur était encore sur ma route, perplexe quant à ma réaction affolée. Il prit doucement mes épaules et se pencha vers moi :

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Il y a qu'elle est arrêtée pour complicité d'enlèvements, décréta une voix des plus inamicales.

* * *

**PDV DE SOULEVE-LA-BRUME**

Quelques heures avant

Je venais de décider à l'instant que je serai celui qui intégrerait le corps de cet humain rebelle et j'en fis part à March'. Il écarquilla grand les yeux mais je ne le regardais plus, attiré par le mouvement de l'homme sur cette table d'examen. Il reprenait conscience et commença à s'agiter.

-Vite de l'Immobilisant ! Ordonna March'.

L'homme fut instantanément paralysé. Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, il nous regardait tour à tour, ses yeux effectuant des rotations à une vitesse ahurissante. Je savais à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait échoué à se tuer et craignait une insertion.

-Calmez-vous, tenta vainement de le rassurer March'.

Je me fis proche et me penchai vers le rebelle. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi avec une haine palpable. S'il avait pu me tuer en cet instant, j'aurais été réduit en cendre. J'esquissai un sourire satisfait, j'étais ravi de l'avoir à ma merci, tous ces rebelles nous causaient tant de mal et tant de tracas. Bientôt je saurais où sont les autres membres de son clan.

-Nous serons bientôt réunis, dis-je simplement.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent à l'énoncé de ces mots. Et malgré l'Immobilisant son corps se souleva, s'arc-boutant avec violence.

-Il convulse ! Me signala March'. Laissez-nous.

Je fus relégué en arrière-plan, soucieux que cet humain puisse en réchapper en rejoignant la mort.

-Faites ce qu'il faut, j'ai besoin de lui ! Grognai-je.

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de commode je le savais. Sur la planète des Brumes, j'étais beaucoup craint car j'étais un Ours inflexible, intraitable. Mais j'étais aussi respecté car je faisais toujours ce qu'il fallait pour protéger les miens, mon espèce quitte à me mettre en danger. En arrivant dans ce monde hostile malgré une invasion bien installée, j'avais continué dans la voie que j'avais toujours prise en mettant à contribution mon savoir et mon intégrité et aussi ma volonté. L'humain qui me servait d'hôte était policier, il s'appelait John, était un homme droit et valeureux. Il avait résisté comme l'avait deviné à juste titre ce rebelle, et rien que pour cela il méritait mon respect. Mais les années avaient eu raison de lui, j'avais été plus fort que lui. J'avais vite grimpé les échelons et j'étais devenu le chef des Traqueurs de Tucson. J'avais à mon actif beaucoup d'arrestations. C'était ce qui me motivait à me lever chaque matin. J'étais seul, je n'avais pas de famille car John était célibataire et fils unique et que ses parents étaient morts plutôt que de se livrer à nous.

Cette solitude n'avait jamais été un problème pour moi dans mes deux autres vies mais ici, sur Terre, cette notion était présente chez John et chez les Âmes qui habitaient les humains. L'amour était un besoin intrinsèque et en être privé suscitait douleur et amertume.

Le rebelle s'était immobilisé.

-Tout va bien, dit March', visiblement soulagé. Laissons-le se reposer, il va dormir plusieurs heures avec cette pastille d'Apaisement.

Bien, je quittai la salle non sans l'avoir prévenu que je reviendrai dans quelques heures. Il ne s'y opposa pas. Je fis en sorte de poster quelques un de mes gars devant (avec un système de roulement) et regagnai ma voiture à grands pas. Je fis la route jusqu'au bureau sans vraiment la voir. J'étais si impatient d'obtenir les informations nécessaires pour coincer d'autres rebelles.

Avant d'atteindre mon bureau, je fis une halte devant la salle d'interrogatoires. Il n'y avait plus trace de ce qui s'était passé. Une nouvelle table était là ainsi qu'une nouvelle chaise et le sol était immaculé. Je me rappelai de la violence du choc à l'impact du crane de ce rebelle contre la table en verre épais qui s'était malgré tout brisée. J'avais été estomaqué par cet acte d'ultime rébellion. Cet homme m'intriguait d'une part parce qu'il avait exprimé de l'affection pour l'une d'entre nous et qu'il ne nous redoutait pas comme les autres humains le faisaient généralement. D'autre part parce qu'il avait réussi à se faire aimer par elle et à la retourner contre nous. Je voulais savoir comment.

Dans mon bureau, je faisais la paperasserie nécessaire à mon insertion dans ce nouveau corps. Je voulais que le corps de John reste au frais pour moi, le temps de mon enquête. J'y étais attaché.

Ensuite je pris le chemin de la salle de repos. J'aurais pu rentrer chez moi mais en ce moment le vide de cette maison me pesait. J'avais pensé à prendre un chien mais j'étais trop sur les routes et je ne voulais pas prendre un engagement que je ne pouvais pas tenir. Je m'allongeai sur un des lits disponibles et m'endormis comme une masse. Les souvenirs de John m'étais acquis et revenaient souvent dans mes rêves.

J'eus du mal à émerger malgré cette sonnerie stridente qui me perçait les tympans. Je me retrouvai sur mes jambes brusquement en comprenant que c'était notre alarme. Mais j'étais si peu habitué à l'entendre que j'avais mis du temps à comprendre. Le temps de prendre mon arme et mon taser, j'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée trop tard, des Âmes avaient été assommées et notre système de blocage des portes piraté. En me précipitant dehors, je ne vis rien. Qui ? Qui était venu et pourquoi ? Je repensai au rebelle et cela fit tilt. Je contactai Gary (il avait gardé son nom humain) mon adjoint qui devait relayer ma supervision au centre de soin. Il décrocha rapidement et lui demandai de renforcer la surveillance.

-J'arrive une fois que j'ai remis en place notre système central.

Nous étions peu nombreux ce soir dans les locaux. Quand Vol-A-Travers-La-Nuit, notre agent d'accueil, reprit connaissance, je l'interrogeai.

Il ne me fallut que vingt minute pour rejoindre le centre de soin. Ce fut à ce moment là que je la vis. L'Âme de compagnie de ce rebelle. Je fus encore saisi par sa frêle silhouette et son visage poupin. Je me repris, que faisait-elle ici, seule ? A moins que les autres attendent son feu vert pour débarquer et générer un bain de sang ? Je la vis se décomposer et faire demi-tour avant de se heurter au soigneur présent à ses côtés.

-Petty, vous allez bien ? L'entendis-je lui demander.

Affublé de mon adjoint, je la menottai sous les yeux effarés du soigneur et des peu de personnes présentes à une heure si tardive de la nuit. Elle gardait la tête baissée, je ne voyais que son dos. Je la saisis au bras pour la retourner brusquement vers moi. Elle était si petite, pourtant de la force émanait d'elle, une volonté bien réelle.

-Regardez-moi !

Elle sursauta, j'entendis des récriminations de part et d'autre. Elle si minuscule face à moi, je voyais bien l'image que je renvoyais mais peu importait, je savais qu'elle était dangereuse. Je vis de la peur en elle au moment où elle parvint à croiser mon regard. Ses yeux gris pâle argentés étaient remplis de toutes sortes d'émotions. Elle était seule visiblement, elle ne cherchait pas à dévier du regard pour chercher de l'aide. Je plissai les yeux en réalisant qu'elle était venue chercher cet humain toute seule. Mais pourquoi donc risquer ainsi sa vie ?

-Fouille-la, Gary !

Il hésita puis obtempéra sous mon œil noir. J'entendis d'autres récriminations qui me crispèrent.

-Retourner travailler Soigneur, décrétai-je à l'Âme vêtue de blanc.

-RAS Soul, dit Gary en se redressant, un peu rouge.

-Bien, tu l'emmènes au QG pour l'interroger.

-Vous ne venez pas ?

-Non, je dois procéder à l'insertion.

-Nous avons le temps, ce n'est que dans huit heures.

-Je vais avancer l'heure de l'intervention.

Petty perdit toutes couleurs.

-Je vous en supplie, non, laissez-le, il n'est pas un danger pour vous, il ne nous fera pas de mal, à aucun d'entre nous.

-Comment osez-vous ! Vous qui nous livrez en pâtures à ces êtres dénués d'âmes ! Vous êtes immonde !

J'étais écœuré, sa vision me révulsait. Je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre la salle d'examen. Je trouvais un autre que March' au chevet de ce rebelle.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Soigneur Flamme-Qui-Dévore-Tout-Sur-Son-Passage.

Un nom qui en disait long. Il me plut immédiatement. Il était plutôt grand et roux.

-Je souhaiterais avancer l'heure de l'intervention.

OoooO

Je n'avais aucune appréhension, couché sur cette table d'opération. Je connaissais le protocole et le processus lors du réveil. Il ne s'était passé qu'une heure depuis ma requête.

-Prenez soin de mon corps.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Vous êtes prêt ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête. Le soigneur, assisté d'une seule autre Âme me donna un anesthésiant et je plongeai dans le néant.

OoooO

Dès que je repris conscience, je perçus la différence. J'étais préparé à ce qui allait suivre et pourtant la vision de sa tentative de suicide me coupa le souffle, j'ouvris les yeux en grand, clignant des paupières avec frénésie. Le soigneur au-dessus de moi m'exhorta au calme mais le flot de souvenirs était empli d'angoisse, de terreur. Je revivais son angoisse de s'être réveillé en réalisant qu'il avait échoué. Puis sa paralysie. J'entendis confusément le soigneur parler à son assistant et puis doucement mon cœur se calma en inhalant je ne sais quoi qu'il avait aspergé près de mon nez.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Mal.

-Très bien, soufflai-je éprouvé.

Je voulus me lever, il m'en empêcha.

-Vous devez dormir un peu, je vais en profiter pour vous examiner. Ensuite vous pourrez retourner à votre travail.

Un peu de sommeil ne serait pas du luxe. Je consentis à fermer les yeux pour ne plus penser à ce corps endolori et à cet hôte meurtri. Le sommeil me porta dans le néant, il était chimique et ce fut salvateur. A mon deuxième réveil, cela fut plus gérable. Des images flottaient devant mes yeux, des gens, des tas de gens mais une en particulier revenait sans cesse. Une émotion inconnue me submergea, créant un raz-de-marée sur son passage à la vision de ce visage. Un visage que je connaissais, que je détestais. Petty ! Cette traitresse était la cause de mon émoi dévastateur.

_Elle s'appelle Vagabonde ! _

Je hoquetai, agrippant mon crâne à deux mains en entendant cette voix hargneuse dans ma tête. Cela n'allait pas recommencer, je ne le permettrais pas ! J'aurais gain de cause comme la dernière fois avec John ! Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le silence perdura dans ma tête et je finis par me détendre. Il était affaibli, j'étais assuré de l'effacer.

Alors que je m'habillais, peu gêné par ce corps un peu identique à celui de John : grand, élancé et robuste, je me hâtai malgré la fatigue évidente. Le soigneur me montra une glace accroché à un pan de mur. Je jetai un œil au visage de cet humain. Ian, il s'appelait Ian O'Shea. Il avait vingt-sept ans, il avait un frère K…

Impossible de continuer, il me barrait la route à ses souvenirs avec virulence. Je fis un sourire au reflet dans la glace comme si je n'étais pas cet homme afin de lui montrer que ce n'était que partie remise. Nous avions des méthodes et des moyens adaptés pour récupérer des informations sensibles.

Gary entra, eut un voile d'hésitation en me voyant debout prêt à partir. Il avait les yeux ensommeillés.

-Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, il est déjà…

Quelle heure était-il ?

-Pas loin de midi je sais. Je voulais être là pour vous reconduire.

Je lui souris pour le remercier de cette attention, il en parut surpris et il avait raison, je n'étais pas du genre à sourire. Je me renfermai, maussade, inquiet. Cet hôte avait plus d'influence que je ne le pensais.

Il y eut tout-à-coup du grabuge et des cris, et des coups de feu et le bruit de corps qui chutent. Gary me repoussa en arrière mais je ne m laissai pas faire. Je sortis mon arme et ouvris la porte pour me trouver face à…

_Kyle._

Je ne parvins pas à réagir, troublé par les souvenirs de leur enfance, de leur affection mutuelle. J'avais presqu'envie de le serrer dans mes bras mais il m'agrippa et explosa de colère.

-Non ! Hurla-t-il comme un dément.

Sa douleur me transperça. Derrière lui, ça s'agitait. Ils étaient venus en masse m'effarai-je alors qu'il me secouait comme un dingue. Gary s'interposa et le visa en plein cœur.

_Non !_

Le bras de mon hôte qui m'était encore étranger se déplaça seul pour dévier le tir. Ma fureur fut telle que je dus faire preuve de violence pour le renvoyer loin dans ma tête. Gary fut assommé et l'on m'attrapa de tous les côtés pour me tirer hors de la pièce. Je résistai comme un beau diable mais rien n'y fit. Je fus délesté de mon arme et je traversai le hall de force sans croiser Âmes qui vivent sauf les pauvres malheureuses au sol. Etaient-elles mortes ? Je ne voyais pas de sang mais cela ne voulait rien dire.

Dehors, c'était une hécatombe ! Comment mes hommes avaient-ils pu se laisser surprendre ! Kyle était toujours en train de crier malgré les tentatives d'apaisement d'une femme qui l'accompagnait. Je me tournais pour la voir, car dans sa voix perçait de l'affection. Je me crispai de rage en voyant un membre de mon espèce nous trahir de la sorte, tout ça pour quoi ! Il se fichait bien d'elle ça se voyait. Je fus hissé bien plus loin dans camion, sur le siège arrière.

Celui qui était au volant se tourna vers moi, l'argent de ses yeux termina de m'enrager. J'écumai de rage, impuissant. Il me rendit ce venin sans se cacher :

-Où est Gaby !

* * *

**La suite bientôt.**

**Et votre avis ce serait cool!^^**


	5. L'offensive

Merci à ma **VIP** pour cette review hautement kiffante !

En réponse à ta review **EyeCandy : **je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, j'écris en français, les seuls problèmes que tu pourrais rencontrer lors de la traduction serait les différents noms des persos. Surtout pour Soulève-la-brume dont le diminutif est « Soul » donc âme en anglais. Ce n'était pas voulu d'ailleurs, c'est une coïncidence. Pour le reste explique car je nage en plein mystère.

En réponse à la tienne **sm33** : comme d'ab, ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir. Tu auras des réponses à toutes les questions que tu te poses au fur et à mesure. J'aime beaucoup ce livre (méconnu tu as raison) qui laisse plein d'ouvertures et me permet d'exprimer ce qui me chante. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y aurait peut-être une suite, si c'est le cas, je serai aux premières loges. C'est gentil de me soutenir, je suis dans ma lancée et j'ai écris cette suite presque d'une traite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : L'offensive**

* * *

**PDV DE MELANIE**

Quelques heures plus tôt

Nous étions en grande partie sur la grande place. J'avais à peine mangé, j'étais perturbé par les évènements, angoissée serait un meilleur terme. Ian enlevé, je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher, j'avais peur que l'on doive partir. Et surtout je voyais Vagabonde sombrer et s'éloigner de moi. C'était difficilement supportable. Je suivais les instructions d'oncle Jeb en espérant que l'expédition de sauvetage fonctionnât. Je voulais que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, nous avions trop souffert tous autant que nous étions. Nous méritions un peu de paix et de bonheur ici dans cette grotte, notre chez-nous.

En regardant le haut de la grotte, je cherchai à déterminer l'heure. Il était très tard dans la nuit (ou très tôt selon les points de vue), les enfants dormaient et les adultes fatiguaient, tendus à l'extrême. Nate n'était pas loin, il me jetait un œil contrit de temps à autre, il se sentait coupable lui aussi d'être parti sans s'être rendu compte que nous étions en galère. Il ne l'avait compris qu'en arrivant ici et en ne nous voyant pas débouler juste après lui. Rott et lui s'était d'ailleurs embrouillés à cause de ça. Rott que je soupçonnais être attaché un peu trop à Gaby.

Tante Maggie s'était assise, elle avait du mal à tenir la cadence. DeeDee, une nouvelle arrivante, lui proposa de se rendre plutôt en cuisine pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner car d'ici une heure ou deux les estomacs se réveilleraient. Elle lui sourit avec gratitude, c'était rare de voir sourire tante Maggie. Elle croisa mon regard et maintint son sourire mais je fus incapable de le lui rendre. Elle avait trop fait souffrir Gaby. Et même si je comprenais cette attitude je lui en voulais parce qu'elle n'avait pas su faire preuve de tolérance comme oncle Jeb et elle m'avait donc condamnée par la même occasion. Jamais elle ne s'en était excusée auprès de Gaby même quand celle-ci m'avait rendu ma liberté. Son sourire se fana devant ma froideur, elle se leva péniblement et suivit DeeDee.

Lily, elle, était partout, à ce rythme elle allait s'épuiser. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de Wes et je restais souvent loin d'elle car sa peine me rappelait trop que l'on pouvait perdre facilement ceux qu'on aimait. J'entendais des chuchotements qui m'agaçaient parfois. Nous n'étions pas responsables de ce qui s'était passé. Ni Jared, ni Rott, ni Nate, ni Gaby… nous n'avions commis aucune erreur. On nous avait sûrement remarqués malgré nos précautions et il y avait eu une descente de Traqueurs, voilà tout.

Je repensai encore à Ian, inlassablement. C'était un gars que j'avais appris à connaitre au travers des yeux de Gaby. Je l'avais haï au départ et puis quand j'avais pu retrouver mon corps, mon autonomie, ma haine avait disparue parce qu'il ne me regardait plus, ne posait plus ses mains sur moi. Ce fut un soulagement. Les seules mains que voulait mon corps étaient celles de Jared. Jared, mon âme-sœur, celui pour qui j'étais prête à tout en dehors de Jamie et de Gaby. Je l'aimais tellement que ça me consumait. Il y avait de la passion, une passion qui n'existait qu'entre nous. Gaby ne regardait pas Ian de cette façon mais elle l'aimait plus que tout c'était évident et elle devait atrocement souffrir.

Je devais aller la voir, j'avais mis de la distance entre nous parce que j'étais vexée qu'elle m'ait rejetée. Elle croyait que je me fichais de Ian mais c'était faux, qui mieux que moi pouvait savoir ce qu'il risquait d'endurer ? Je ne souhaitais cela à personne parce que c'était inhumain et aussi parce que la chance ne sonnerait pas deux fois : j'avais eu Gaby mais lui, qui aurait-il ? A moins qu'il ait pris le poison. A cette idée, je vacillai. Non, il fallait y croire, les choses pouvaient s'arranger.

Je cherchai Jeb des yeux il n'était pas en vue. Je me hâtai vers un des couloirs pour me rendre à la chambre de Ian, je croisai Jamie qui en revenait sûrement. Ses yeux tristes me firent mal.

-Jamie ?

Il sursauta, il ne m'avait pas vue, perdu dans ses pensées. Face à moi, il était si grand, c'était étrange, je le voyais toujours comme mon petit frère de dix ans. Nous n'avions pas loin de huit ans d'écart, je me sentais toujours aussi responsable de lui et de son bien-être.

-Gaby n'est pas dans la chambre de Ian, m'annonça-t-il. Où est-elle à ton avis ? Tu crois qu'elle nous évite ?

Ma main effleura sa joue.

-Non, elle est triste c'est tout et elle a peur.

-On a tous peur !

-Oui mais pour elle c'est pire, comprend-la.

Il fit une grimace sans répondre. Les histoires de cœurs le dépassaient. Malgré ses seize ans, il n'avait pas connu les premiers émois de l'amour. Un jour, peut-être…

-Elle est peut-être avec Soleil, supposai-je, tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

Il eut un hochement de tête significatif. Nous déviâmes donc de notre chemin pour rejoindre les appartements de Kyle. Où était-il en ce moment ? Avait-il réussi ? Mes pensées furent brutalement détournées par la vision de Jared au sol. Seul. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait mais ce n'était pas le cas, pas dans cette position. Je me hâtai vers lui, le cœur tambourinant, Jamie sur mes pas. Nous nous penchâmes pour le retourner doucement.

Il avait un hématome sur la tempe ! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Jared ! Hurlai-je.

Je le secouai comme un prunier. Je manquai de douceur parfois. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux avec peine portant d'instinct sa main à sa tempe. Je le pris contre mon cœur, éperdue. Il resta ainsi un instant puis se dégagea de mon étreinte pour se mettre debout en vociférant des paroles inaudibles alors qu'il faisait un tour complet sur lui-même.

-Que s'est-il passé Jared ? Le coupai-je.

-Soleil m'a frappée !

-Hein ! S'exclama Jamie, aussi choqué que je pouvais l'être.

-Elle et Gaby ont dû partir à la recherche des frères O'Shea. Il faut les rattraper ! Fulmina-t-il.

Effarée, je restai sans voix.

-Il faut d'abord prévenir Jeb, intervint Jamie.

-Non, d'abord tu vas à l'infirmerie Jared.

Il allait contester mais un seul coup d'œil vers moi le dissuada. Il courait déjà hors de la chambre, Jamie lui emboita le pas et j'eus peine à les suivre. Hors d'haleine, nous débouchâmes sur la grande place, la traversâmes sous les récriminations de certains que nous avions un peu bousculés.

Nous arrivâmes assez vite devant l'infirmerie. Un endroit rempli de souvenirs, plaisants, moins plaisant mais incontournable. Jeb y passait souvent du temps. J'y entrai à mon tour, on y trouva Doc allongé auprès de Sharon. Jared le secoua, j'éclairai la pièce. Il sursauta d'un bond, Sharon aussi. Ils ne manquaient pas d'air ces deux là ! Roupiller au lieu d'aider mais je remarquai la mine fatiguée et pâle de Sharon et ses yeux rougis. Doc qui avait repris ses esprits, enveloppa affectueusement Sharon dans ses bras et lui demanda de se rallonger. Elle protesta mais il insista.

-On n'a pas le temps doc, rumina Jared, j'ai besoin que tu m'examines avant de partir.

-Partir où ?

Il se leva et entraina Jared un peu plus loin vers sa table d'examen.

Je détaillai Sharon qui fondit subitement en larmes. Perplexes, Jamie et moi, nous restâmes interdits, il en fallait pour voir Sharon pleurer. Je me penchai vers elle, nous nous étions réconciliées car elle avait su revenir vers moi et m'expliquer ce qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi : ma tante.

-C'est les hormones ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Doc calmement tout en examinant Jared.

Je laissai l'émotion me submerger, souriant à n'en plus finir malgré la détresse de ma cousine car je découvrais sa grossesse.

-Combien de mois ?

-Trois, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

Jamie percuta à son tour et se pencha aussi sur elle, caressa son épaule.

-C'est bien, non ?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas bien ! On va devoir partir, tout recommencer mais on n'y arrivera pas, on se fera prendre et on mourra tous ! Mon enfant n'aura même pas l'occasion d'arriver sur cette Terre.

Elle n'avait pas tort mais je refusai cette option.

-Nous allons régler ça Sharon, ne te bile pas. Repose-toi, je veux voir la bouille de mon petit-cousin.

-Ou de notre petite-cousine, rectifia Jamie avec malice.

C'était une nouvelle qui méritait d'être belle.

-Jamie reste avec elle, je dois parler à Jared et Doc.

Il opina du chef et se concentra sur elle. Doc avait fini de soigner Jared. Le voir esquinté me fit bouillir de plus belle : Soleil allait s'en mordre les doigts ! Il croisa mon regard, une chaleur diffuse habituelle me retourna dès qu'il esquissa ce petit sourire en coin qui accentuait ses pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux. Il mûrissait, l'âge le rendait encore plus sexy et viril et mon ventre papillonna. Ce fut le regard insistant de Doc qui me ramena au présent.

-On doit trouver Jeb, tu sais où il est ? Bafouillai-je.

-Non, désolé.

Avant de le laisser, nous le félicitâmes. Il ne sut où se mettre sous nos effusions. Même Jared semblait emballé. Sharon s'était déjà rendormie, nous évitâmes de faire le moindre bruit en refermant la porte à battant derrière nous.

Il se passa encore une heure avant que l'on trouve Jeb, il était à l'extérieur, avait eu besoin de s'isoler un peu. Le voir démuni ne m'aidait pas. Il reprit vite du poil de la bête en découvrant la fuite des filles.

-Allez-y !

-On prend Brandt et Aaron avec nous, décréta Jared.

-Bien, accorda mon oncle. Jamie, tu vas dormir.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais !

Il posa un œil inquiet sur nous, puis sur moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Jamie, on va revenir avec eux.

-Fais attention Mel.

-Oui fait attention ma chérie, approuva Jeb, faites attention tous les deux.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions à la cachette où étaient planqués les camions, il n'en restait qu'un, celui de Nate.

-Bon sang ! Râla Jared.

-Tu te doutais bien qu'elles n'étaient pas parties à pied, rigola Brandt.

-Oui, concéda-t-il, les clefs étaient sur le contact.

-Tu veux que je retourne demander les clés à Nate pour lui emprunter son camion ? Proposa Aaron.

-Pas la peine, entendis-je derrière nous.

Nate arrivait, essoufflé, Jamie apparut derrière lui. Je fulminai contre mon petit frère mais il resta de marbre.

-Je viens, décréta-t-il. Un point c'est tout.

-Il n'y aura pas assez de place ! Lui opposa Jared.

-Mon camion est plus grand que le votre, contesta Nate, il y a deux places arrière de dispo encore en enlevant la plage arrière.

Jared me sonda, interrogatif, je soupirai, vaincue.

-Alors ne tardons pas ! Elles sont parties depuis des heures, j'espère que nous pourrons éviter le pire.

Nous nous installâmes donc dans le camion, Nate autorisa Jared à conduire. Je me mis à l'arrière au côté de Jamie, posai ma tête sur la vitre. Malgré le stress, j'étais fatiguée et l'aube pointait. Nous aurions dû manger avant de partir. Jamie me montra son sac, tout sourire. Il commença sa distribution de nourriture sous cellophane et de bouteilles d'eau. Une fois le ventre plein, Jared démarra et je fixai sa nuque, soucieuse de le voir conduire avec ce coup qu'il avait pris sur la tête. Je somnolai malgré moi, bercée par le trajet. Mais rapidement on s'arrêta, je clignai des yeux sous le soleil qui était déjà vif et vis Jared descendre à toute vitesse. Je me redressai, en alerte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Les autres reviennent, me renseigna Nate.

Mon cœur loupa un battement en reconnaissant la voix de Kyle au loin, il était furieux :

-Ian est au centre de soin de Tucson, son insertion est prévue vers midi, il y a des tonnes de Traqueurs et Gaby n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de partir seule en croisade, on doit retourner les chercher !

-Pourquoi l'avoir laissée faire ! S'énerva Jared.

-Demande à Miss-je-me-mêle-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regarde-pas ! Lacey a trouvé très opportun de lui indiquer comment nous faire faux bond ! Grogna-t-il.

Mon esprit fumait, je n'entendis pas la suite. Heureusement la présence de Jamie me calma au simple contact de sa main sur mon épaule. Jared revenait déjà, nous démarrâmes sur les chapeaux de roue. Je défis ma ceinture et me penchai en avant pour entourer Jared de mes bras malgré le siège conducteur. Il était crispé, malgré tout il posa sa main droite sur la mienne un instant et tout doucement se détendit.

-Repose-toi, dit-il.

Je le vis dans le rétroviseur. Il avait recouvré son calme. Je rattachai ma ceinture et me calai contre mon petit frère. Je dormis encore et ce fut cette fois des cris me réveillèrent. Je clignai des yeux, choquée de voir qu'on m'avait laissée en plan dans le camion. J'allais descendre quand je les vis enfin, ils avaient Ian, mais…pourquoi se débattait-il ? Ils le jetèrent dans l'autre camion, celui conduit par Rott mais je remarquai une seule chose.

Gaby manquait à l'appel.

* * *

**PDV DE GABY**

Au même moment.

J'étais dans la salle d'interrogatoires. Ma tête dodelinait tant j'étais fatiguée. J'avais un peu de répit car celui qui m'interrogeait, un certain Gary, était parti au centre de soin. Il n'avait rien pu tirer de moi tellement je pleurais. Son mépris ne m'avait nullement atteinte. Il avait craché son venin inlassablement sans résultat.

-Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi les protégez-vous ? N'avez-vous donc aucune loyauté ? Vous rendez-vous compte que vous êtes complice d'actes cruels envers votre propre espèce ?

Rien n'avait fonctionné. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : j'avais condamné Ian par mon égoïsme. Si je n'étais pas allée au centre de soin, l'autre Traqueur n'aurait pas avancé l'heure de l'intervention. Je voulais oublier, partir loin. Mes amis étaient voués à l'exil par ma faute. Voués à la mort. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de moi. J'étais une loque, à ramasser à la cuiller. Mon crâne me lancinait, mon cœur était en miette. Je tremblais d'épuisement et de peur. Le jour était déjà bien levé, cela faisait trois ou quatre heures que j'étais là, assise et menottée dans une posture inconfortable. J'étais incapable de faire un geste de plus, mes poignées me brûlaient et j'étais trop tétanisée.

Comment Ian pourrait résister à une Âme pareille ?

La joue contre la texture glacée de la table, j'étais tenté de faire comme Ian. Gary m'avait expliqué comment il avait essayé de se tuer, en ne m'épargnant aucun détail quant à la gravité de ses blessures. Tout mon corps s'était révolté contre ses images insoutenables dans ma tête.

_-Arrêtez !_ Avais-je hurlé.

Maintenant j'étais sous la garde de deux agents un qui était posté à mes côtés depuis le départ (et je savais maintenant pourquoi) et l'autre en face, non loin de la porte de sortie. Il avait une trentaine d'années et était grand et blond. Ils étaient là tous les deux, debout, droit et raide comme la justice. Mais je me fichai de tout en cet instant, seul l'oubli pouvait me libérer de mes tourments. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais autant souffrir. J'avais cette sensation d'avoir tout perdu. Je devais me remonter, trouver une solution mais je n'y arrivais pas, tout n'était que ténèbres et désespoir. J'étais à bout de force après une nuit sans sommeil et cela accentuait mon mal-être général.

Je soulevai les paupières, hagarde et croisai le regard lourd du garde face à moi qui était tout aussi méprisant que Gary mais je m'en moquais. J'étais attachée, sans rien à boire ni manger. Il faisait chaud, où était-ce moi qui me consumais de culpabilité et de douleur ? Je le vis tressaillir, son mépris laissant place à autre chose. Il se tourna vers la porte d'un coup.

-Où tu vas ? Lui demanda l'autre garde.

-Je reviens, surveille-la.

Il se passa combien de temps avant son retour ? Pas plus d'une minute à mon avis. Il avait un verre d'eau à la main, un verre qui me fit envie. Il le posa devant moi et se pencha, s'accroupit même pour être à ma hauteur. Je luttai pour soulever ma tête, pour approcher mes lèvres du verre mais sans mes mains je ne pouvais rien. Il finit par me donner lui-même à boire.

-Merci, dis-je entre deux goulées.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Il n'y avait plus rien de négatif dans sa voix, juste de l'incompréhension.

-Je veux redonner aux humains leur monde.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ils sont en paix depuis que nous sommes là.

-Leur vie est comme elle est mais elle leur appartient, ils ont le droit de décider de vivre comme ils l'entendent.

-Ils ne respectent aucunes lois, se tuent entre eux. Comment cautionner cela ?

-Ils ne sont pas tous retors, cruels et malhonnêtes, loin de là. Ils peuvent aussi se montrer doux et généreux. Loyal et altruiste.

-Comme cet humain, celui dans lequel Soulève-La-Brume s'est inséré ?

L'entendre confirmer ce que je redoutais me fit si mal que j'éclatai en sanglot.

-Oui Ian est comme ça, dis-je après une minute.

Le garde avait attendu patiemment que je me calme.

-Comment vous pouvez les aimer ?

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, je les aimais voilà tout mais il semblait sincèrement vouloir comprendre.

-C'est dans la nature humaine de s'attacher et de faire confiance et d'aimer. Cela ne s'explique pas, c'est de l'alchimie.

Il resta silencieux un instant, je cherchai au fond de ses yeux vert argent un signe de réflexion amenant à la compassion mais il se renferma soudain.

-Vous leur avez donné la clé pour nous renvoyer hors d'ici, mais _vous_ vous êtes encore là. Pourquoi ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir voulu partir mais ils en ont fait qu'à leur tête.

Je souris vaguement à ce souvenir.

-C'est bien la preuve que nous pouvons coexister non ? Dit-il avec pertinence.

-Je le crois aussi, approuvai-je avec espoir. C'est possible, oui mais il faut faire des concessions et leur laisser le choix.

-Pourquoi écoutes-tu ses inepties, s'immisça l'autre garde avec colère.

Il l'ignora, plongé dans une intense introspection.

-Vous leur avez laissé le choix et ils ont choisi de vous garder.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, une alarme déchira mes tympans. Il sursauta, jeta un œil à son collègue puis sur moi en plissant les yeux comme si je savais de quoi il retournait. Il était déjà aux aguets, sortit son arme (Dieu que je haïssais les armes c'était si indigne de nous) et ils se précipitèrent dehors. Il y eut des bruits de luttes, des cris.

-Gaby !

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille :

-Mel !

La seconde suivante elle était dans l'encadrement de la porte, pâle comme la mort. Ses yeux rouges attestaient qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Je m'affolai de son état.

-Mel pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu es blessée ?

Jared arriva et entra avec un trousseau de clés. Il passa derrière moi pour me démenotter. Mel était toujours là, plantée dans l'entrée. Jared me souleva sans me demander mon avis et fonça vers Mel. Il dut la presser un peu pour qu'elle retrouve l'usage de ses membres et de la parole.

-On aura des comptes à régler plus tard, me dit-elle, acide.

Je me tassai sous son ton autoritaire et furieux.

-Mais quelle idée, Gaby ! Me morigéna Jared. Et si nous n'étions pas venus !

La douceur de ses bras me serrant contre lui avec précaution contredisait la colère de sa voix. Je vis Rott, Nate et Lacey accéder à cet étage et leur soulagement me culpabilisa de plus belle.

-Où sont Kyle et Soleil ?

-Dans la voiture, avec Aaron et Brandt, me renseigna Mel. On a récupéré Ian mais il n'est plus tout seul dans son corps, je te préviens Gaby. Ne sois pas choquée de le trouver différent.

Choquée, c'était le moindre de mes soucis, je voulais juste le voir. Jared me cachait les yeux alors que nous franchissions le hall. Je m'y opposai.

-On a dû tuer des Âmes, s'excusa Nate, ils étaient armés et…

Je parvins à me défaire de l'emprise de Jared et eus la nausée devant tant de sang. Il accéléra le mouvement pour atteindre la sortie.

-Dépose-moi !

-Gaby…

-Maintenant !

Nous étions déjà dehors, les deux camions étaient garés en warning devant les portes coulissantes. Ian était dans le premier camion, Jared m'empêcha d'y monter.

-Je veux rester avec Ian ! Hurlai-je, éprouvée d'être encore si loin de lui.

-Non Gaby, persista Jared.

-Laisse-la monter, dit Mel avec ma gratitude.

Je me hissai avec son aide, Brandt et Aaron allèrent s'asseoir dans le coffre et je pris place aux côtés de Ian que je serrai dans mes bras mais il me repoussa et l'intensité de ses yeux bleus turquoise agrémentés d'argent me pétrifia, ses traits exprimaient de la haine. Nous démarrâmes dans le même laps de temps.

- Ne me touchez plus jamais ! Siffla-t-il.

-Ian…

-Je m'appelle Soulève-La-Brume, Ian n'existe plus.

-Non, geignis-je, les mains sur ma bouche. Vous mentez.

Il agrippa mon cou d'une main.

-Une Âme ne ment jamais.

* * *

**La suite bientôt.  
**


	6. Le rejet

Merci de me suivre.

En réponse à ta review **sm33 **: chacun de tes commentaires me fait encore plus plaisir la fois suivante !^^ Alors pour te faire plaisir j'ai inclus le pdv de Rott. J'espère que je tomberais juste car on ne le connait pas vraiment et j'extrapole. J'ai confiance en SM pour cette suite qui sera forcément loin de ce que j'ai écris en tant qu'amatrice. D'ici là tu auras oublié ma fic lol !

J'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre. J'entrais en eaux inconnues. Donnez-moi votre avis, cela me sera utile.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le rejet**

* * *

**PDV DE ROTÎT-LES-FLEURS-VIVANTES**

Un peu avant.

Jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir tant de haine envers quelqu'un, humain ou Âme. Pourtant en voyant le corps de Ian monter dans le camion et me jeter un regard si méprisant sans même me connaitre cela attisa ce qui grondait en moi depuis des mois et que j'essayais d'étouffer. J'avais attendu dans le camion sagement alors qu'ils entraient avec fracas dans le centre de soin, prêt à démarrer, tentant de garder mon calme dans cette ambiance de panique. Rien ne se goupillait comme je le pensais en proposant d'aller chercher Ian, je pensais mettre Vagabonde à l'abri. Sa sécurité était ma priorité. Elle l'avait mal pris, cela m'avait blessé.

Nous étions arrivés trop tard au QG des Traqueurs. Et la voir débarquer avec Soleil n'avait fait qu'accentuer une peur latente. J'avais tout fait pour la réconforter au lieu de la réprimander mais elle était ailleurs, son esprit rivé sur son ami de cœur.

Et bien sûr les choses s'étaient envenimées, à croire que ce que je croyais être le pire se révélait être une ballade de santé à côté du reste. Lacey l'avait envoyé vers une mort certaine. La voir s'éloigner dans la nuit pour aller chercher Ian sans notre aide m'avait foutu dans une colère noire, je n'avais pas pu la rattraper car Lacey avait révélé une nature un peu trop agressive et radicale à mon goût. Lacey avait fait les frais de mon humeur de dogue, Soleil avait fait tampon entre nous.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Lacey ?

-Elle a besoin de Ian.

-Elle risque sa vie !

-Sans lui sa vie n'a plus de sens.

-Elle s'en remettra s'il lui arrive malheur, avais-je dédramatisé.

-Elle se laissera mourir s'il lui arrive malheur, m'avait-elle opposé.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Mais non. Elle exagérait. Kyle, lui, ne voulut pas entendre parler de malheur. La peur enrayait sa lucidité, seule Soleil arrivait à le tempérer. Il formait un couple étrange, disparate, incongru mais bien réel. Bien plus réel pour moi que Ian et Vagabonde. Peut-être parce que j'avais du mal à accepter leur relation.

-J'aime beaucoup Gaby, avait-elle continué, et la voir souffrir je ne le supporte pas, pas après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup cette femme (qui m'était d'ailleurs plutôt antipathique) mais ce qu'elle disait sonnait dans mon cœur comme une évidence : il était difficile de laisser un être comme Vagabonde souffrir de la sorte. Elle était la pureté de ce monde, notre salut à tous et la plus douce des femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer tout au long de mes vies.

-Pas la peine de s'embrouiller les gars, dit Lacey qui avait mis de l'eau dans son vin, allons chercher Jared et les autres, nous avons le temps de faire un aller-retour et les tirer de là avant midi. On a plus de huit heures devant nous.

Elle avait eu gain de cause car je n'étais pas obtus, j'avais plutôt l'esprit pratique. Et Soleil avait ramené Kyle à la raison, il n'y avait plus eu de prises de tête. En croisant Jared sur le chemin du retour, nous avions retrouvé un sursaut d'espoir pour les sauver et préserver nos clans par la même occasion.

Et voilà que si près du but, nous plongions de nouveau en plein cauchemar car non seulement Ian n'était plus mais Vagabonde manquait à l'appel.

-Où est Gaby ! Crachai avec férocité en me tournant vers l'inconnu sur le siège arrière.

Ian me regarda de ses yeux turquoise argentés. Son aspect était différent, marqué de fines cicatrices rosâtres mais surtout il était glacé et hargneux. Je ne le connaissais pas ainsi, il n'exprimait jamais de haine, faisait toujours preuve de tolérance et de gentillesse. C'était quelqu'un que je ne pouvais qu'apprécier et c'était ce qui m'avait gardé à distance de Vagabonde et des sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait.

-Je ne connais pas de Gaby.

-Vagabonde, précisai-je, acide.

-Démarre ! Cria Kyle, décomposé.

Il était à mes côtés, Soleil au côté de l'Âme. Pas une bonne idée à mon avis. J'obtempérai, surveillant bien cette fois que les autres suivaient derrière. J'avais tellement culpabilisé d'être arrivé à la grotte hier sans eux quand j'avais découvert ensuite que Ian avait été pris.

-Où est Vagabonde ? Répétai-je.

-Au QG, forcément, m'éclaira Kyle.

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Non ! Elle était trop fragile pour subir leur interrogatoire, ils allaient la détruire. Je roulais comme un dingue pour m'y rendre, les autres derrière suivaient la cadence comme je l'espérais.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Entendis-je Soleil l'interroger.

-En quoi cela vous intéresse, traitresse.

Kyle fit un bond et se tourna vivement vers eux, me faisant dévier de ma route.

_-Je vous interdis de lui parler comme ça, espèce de pourriture ! _

Il redevenait dingue. Soleil faisait déjà barrage pour qu'il n'attrapât pas Ian au collet.

-Ce n'est pas grave Kyle, ça me touche pas.

-Bien sûr que si, persista l'Âme. Vous savez que ce que vous faites est mal.

-Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible! Je n'ai rien fait contre les Âmes ni contre les Humains. Je me sens bien ici, je n'ai aucune raison de me battre contre l'un ou l'autre.

-Rester passive est un acte condamnable.

Elle perdit des couleurs, je le vis dans le rétro.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, comment osez-vous… !

-Je vous connais bien au contraire, la coupa-t-il, je l'ai compris dès que je vous ai vue vous aplatir devant cet humain fou à lier. Je suis un Traqueur, je sais observer.

Elle cacha sa bouche dans un étouffement horrifié. Horrifiés nous l'étions tous ! Un Traqueur ! Ian ne résisterait jamais.

-Ian est encore là, dit Kyle comme pour parer nos pensées négatives, peu importe qu'il soit un Traqueur !

-Votre frère n'est plus, assena le Traqueur sans une once de remords.

-Il est là, je le sais, il m'a sauvé de l'autre Traqueur tout à l'heure ! C'était lui, pas vous !

L'inconnu garda le silence ce qui confirma que Kyle était dans le vrai, à mon grand soulagement. Il y avait peut-être une chance de le déménager.

-Nous ne connaissons toujours pas votre nom, demandai-je, à moins que vous ne désiriez le sympathique sobriquet de « mille-pattes » ?

-Je m'appelle Soulève-La-Brume, siffla-t-il avec arrogance.

-Vous venez du monde des Brumes, dit Soleil.

-Une évidence, dit-il avec dédain.

-Je viens aussi du monde des Brumes, j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous.

Il y eut un blanc. Dans le rétro je la vis le dévisager. Et lui aussi lui accorda de l'intérêt.

-Ah oui ?

-Et vous aussi vous avez déjà entendu parler de Vagabonde, elle était très connue comme vous. On la surnommait Tête-dans-les-Etoiles mais elle était plus connue pour être Celle-qui-Chevauche-la-Bête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette évocation. J'avais entendu cette histoire, elle était étonnante. Le Traqueur se plongea dans ses souvenirs ou dans ceux de Ian, je ne saurais dire.

-Une légende c'est vrai, admit-il avec une pointe d'admiration. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est la jeune fille blonde et maigre que j'ai vue cette nuit. Cela me rend encore plus perplexe, pourquoi en est-elle arrivée à nous trahir…

Il se questionnait comme s'il était seul.

-J'espère pour vous qu'on ne lui fera rien, sinon vous allez comprendre votre douleur, le menaçai-je de nouveau très anxieux.

J'étais pourtant quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas envahir par les émotions, j'avais été confronté à ceux de mon hôte et j'en avais beaucoup souffert. Je ne voulais pas y penser, pas maintenant. J'avais une carapace que je m'étais forgé lorsque j'avais vu tous ses proches périr par ma faute, j'avais conduit les Traqueurs à eux et la douleur avait été terrible. C'était ma rencontre avec Nate qui avait changé les choses et qui m'avait redonné l'envie de me battre pour que ma vie ne soit pas qu'une imposture. Déjà sur la planète du Feu, j'avais fait beaucoup de mal en tuant des êtres que j'avais crus dénué d'esprit pensant. J'avais beaucoup de casseroles derrière moi.

Garé en double file, nous sautâmes vers l'entrée du QG, Aaron et Brandt se ruèrent dans notre camion pour surveiller Soulève-La-Brume. Melanie me dépassa en courant et pourtant je courais vite. Elle avait enfin séché ses larmes.

La disparition de Gaby l'avait terrassée.

-Attends ! Lui cria son petit-ami.

Des Âmes nous tombèrent dessus, Nate dû dégainer son arme. Les autres avaient déjà disparu pour accéder aux escaliers. Des coups de feu résonnèrent dans mon crâne à l'infini. Je préférai ne pas regarder en arrière. En arrivant enfin au deuxième, je pus retrouver mon souffle car Vagabonde était saine et sauve dans les bras de Jared. Passé le hall où gisaient deux cadavres très ensanglantés (une vision que je ne pourrais jamais oublier), je contournai le camion pour qu'on démarre aussi sec. Kyle me prévint par la vitre conducteur qu'il allait récupérer le deuxième camion laissé en retrait lors de la première descente la nuit dernière. Soleil le suivit et je restai donc sans personne sur le siège passager. Je pensais que Gaby monterait devant avec moi mais elle était si embrumée par ses émotions qu'elle s'installa près du Traqueur pour l'étreindre. J'eus un sursaut de stress mais les klaxons derrière moi m'obligèrent à m'insérer dans la circulation.

Deux secondes plus tard, Soulève-La-Brume agrippa Gaby au cou, la panique qui s'en suivit me fit faire une embardée.

* * *

**PDV DE IAN**

Je l'entendais, au loin comme diffusément puis cela devint plus concret, plus réel, plus effrayant. J'entendais des cris, je sentais la colère sourde de cet homme, ce Traqueur qui m'avait relégué en arrière-plan quand j'avais essayé d'empêcher le meurtre de mon frère. Je m'étais comme endormi car je ne me rappelais de rien depuis. Je me faufilai dans les dédales de mon cerveau court-circuité pour voir ce qui engendrait cette colère et ce raffut. Je crus perdre la raison en voyant Brandt et Aaron tenter de défaire l'intrus de la gorge de Gaby. Elle palissait, ses yeux braqués sur moi avec une stupeur effarée.

_NON !_

Je refusai de voir mes mains lui faire du mal une fois encore. Plus jamais, plutôt mourir !

_Lâche-la !_ Grondai-je, paniqué. _Lâche-la ! LACHE-LAAAAAA !_

Mon propre hurlement m'avait percé les tympans. J'étais comme un lion en cage, prêt à bondir pour tuer. Je perçus la possibilité d'une connexion à mes membres aussi minime soit-elle, je m'en servis une demi-seconde mais ce fut suffisant. Il relâcha sa prise et se laissa maintenir par les autres, choqué. J'avais dépassé sa colère, j'étais plus immense, plus déterminé, et je l'avais réduit au silence ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il l'avait compris, avait du mal en s'en remettre. Il me laissa libre accès à ses pensées entremêlées mais je ne voyais que Gaby qui criait de sa voix rendue rauque par l'attaque pour qu'on ne me touche pas.

_Vagabonde._

Le Traqueur se détourna de sa vision qui lui répugnait comme pour me punir. Comment Gaby pouvait-elle inspirer cela ?

_Elle est la honte de notre espèce. Je ferai tout pour la détruire, m'annonça-t-il._

Il me montra comment il l'avait reconnue au centre de soin, comment il l'avait arrêtée, molestée.

_Espèce de… !_

Nous fûmes déplacés, mes poignets furent menottés. Tant mieux, je préférais ça.

_Dire que je n'aurais même pas à forcer votre esprit, _jugea-t-il utile de se vanter, _ils vont m'emmener droit à votre repaire. _

_Peut-être, mais ils vont vos déloger tout aussi vite et vous renvoyer chez vos potes les Ours. _

Il gronda, nous n'étions pas près de nous entendre lui et moi. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il veuille nous capturer qui me rendait fou mais plutôt le fait qu'il n'aime pas Gaby et qu'il la maltraite.

_Vous êtes trop doux, trop docile, elle vous a embobiné comme tous les autres_.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? La proximité de Gaby me détourna un instant, elle voulait rester à mes côtés malgré tout et cela me fit chaud au cœur.

_Gaby, ma chérie._

Je ne pensais pas la revoir, sa présence était un don du ciel. J'étais heureux, étrangement, malgré mon enfermement car elle savait que j'étais encore là.

_Plus pour longtemps,_ trouva-t-il intelligent de me dire.

Il s'écarta d'elle, positionnant mon corps contre la portière, et se mit au travail pour m'éradiquer de sa tête. Je luttai sans relâche pour qu'il n'ait pas gain de cause mais je faiblissais. Je me raccrochai alors à la seule chose que je voulais emporter dans la mort : mes souvenirs de Gaby.

**Quand je me réveille et qu'elle n'est plus à mes côtés je suis pris de panique, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Cette boule dans mon ventre n'est pas là par hasard.**

**Gaby, je t'en prie, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça !**

**Je cours jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais c'est trop tard, Jared et Doc se tiennent au côté de mon ancienne Vagabonde qui est redevenue maintenant Melanie à part entière. Je me fige, congelé, les larmes dans mes yeux roulent sur mes joues quand elle croise mon regard sans cette particularité qui faisait d'elle une personne si unique. Mon cœur se serre, je suis en dessous de tout. Elle regarde Jared et Doc tour à tour, malheureuse ou gênée, je ne sais pas l'interpréter.**

**-Où est-elle ?**

**Jared me montre la cryocuve sur la petite desserte au côté de doc. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai envie de les tuer. Jared fait un pas vers moi comme s'il sait que je suis au bord de l'implosion. Je pose sur lui des yeux proches de l'apocalypse tant la fureur me dévore. Ils sont tous contents. Ils ont ce qu'ils veulent.**

**Je lutte pour ne pas leur faire de mal, Gaby ne l'aurait pas souhaité, elle les aimait tellement ces deux là ! Plus que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Cette jalousie me déplait mais elle est réelle parce que je manque de confiance. Elle est partie, elle m'a laissée. Je comprends son geste car elle est comme ça, toujours à faire passer le bonheur de ceux qu'elle aime avant le sien. Mais dans mon cas, elle n'en a pas tenu compte. Et cette constatation est dévastatrice. Je fixe la cryocuve, le cœur broyé. Je veux la voir, la serrer dans mes bras une ultime fois. Mais c'est impossible. Melanie descend de la table d'examen pour se blottir contre Jared. Ça doit faire un bon moment qu'elle est réveillée, elle est très alerte, bien ancrée sur ses pieds. Cette vision périphérique de leurs silhouettes enlacées me piétine le cœur.**

**-Je lui ai promis, dit Doc. C'était sa décision.**

**Je ne réponds pas, à quoi bon. Pourtant je devrais cultiver ma colère mais le chagrin a le dessus. Je fais un pas dans sa direction, il s'écarte de la desserte de chirurgie avec un brusque recul.**

**-Ian, dit simplement Jared mais ça sonne comme une menace.**

**Je contourne Doc et me focalise sur le petit caisson en métal, là où se repose l'essence même de celle que j'aime. Je reste amorphe.**

**-Je veux la voir.**

**C'est un murmure mais dans ce silence on ne peut que l'entendre.**

**-Ce n'est pas conseillé de l'ouvrir une fois l'Âme installée, bafouille Doc.**

**-Quelques secondes, j'insiste. **

**Il avance vers moi prudemment et actionne le déverrouillage. Elle apparait encore plus belle que l'Âme de la Soigneuse Aurore. Elle irradie, m'éblouit, me réchauffe de sa simple présence immatérielle. Je caresse sa colonne dorsale dans un effleurement timide ce qui me procure des frissons intenses. Ses filaments se meuvent doucement vers mon index que j'immobilise, ils s'y enroulent comme si Gaby me reconnaissait. Je ne sais plus comment respirer tant je suis bouleversé.**

**-Je t'aime ma Vagabonde, je veux que tu reviennes, j'ai besoin de toi, nous avons tous besoin de toi.**

**-Oui, murmure Melanie derrière moi.**

**Je sursaute d'entendre cette voix si familière, et si différente à la fois. Elle se met à mes côtés mais n'a de yeux que pour cette vision pure de Gaby.**

**-Nous avons besoin de toi, il n'est pas question que tu nous abandonnes, Gaby.**

**Je la crois instantanément, il n'y a que du vrai dans ses paroles, sa sincérité est audible, elle l'aime. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de me regarder et de me sourire. Gaby avait-elle réussi à l'obliger à ne plus me haïr ? A l'évidence oui. Elle était capable de tout.**

Jamais je n'avais parlé de ça à Gaby, une erreur à mon avis, une grosse erreur alors que j'étais si près de ne plus exister.

Étonnamment…

…j'étais encore là. Le Traqueur avait suivi mes souvenirs avec avidité et saisissement. Il en était ébahi. Si ébahi qu'il ne put résister à mon envie de se concentrer sur l'objet de notre attention.

* * *

**PDV DE GABY**

J'étais effondrée, mais rien ne pouvait me déplacer de cet endroit. J'étais près de Ian, le reste importait peu. J'avais cru ne pas pouvoir les empêcher de le battre. Cette vision horrible me hantait depuis plusieurs minutes. Brandt et Aaron était retournés derrière mais guettaient le moindre des mouvements de Soulève-La-Brume. Un nom que je connaissais, que je respectais. Une Âmes valeureuse qui s'était retournée contre moi car elle croyait que je me vengeais de mes congénères. Comment lui expliquer mes motivations ? Il était collé à la portière, refusant tout contact avec moi. Je mourrais d'envie de toucher le corps de Ian mais je subissais son rejet. Un rejet intolérable.

-Gaby, dit Rott, ça va ?

Je ne parvins pas à donner le change, il fronça les sourcils à travers le rétro. Son inquiétude me touchait mais je voulais qu'il se concentre sur la route, tout à l'heure nous avions manqué de peu l'accident. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce cauchemar fut réel. Je jetai un œil par à-coup à Ian/Soulève-La-Brume. Deux entités distinctes mais indissociables pour le moment. Et puis il y eut un changement quand il daigna enfin me regarder. Mon cœur se souleva, régénéré par la disparition de la haine sur ses traits. Je fouillais son regard à la recherche de mon compagnon. Le regard argent était hypnotisé, le Traqueur était hypnotisé. Je frissonnais, complètement retournée. Je ne pus que repenser à Jared, j'étais à sa place désormais mais sans la haine et avec l'espoir et même la certitude de savoir mon amour en vie. J'avais aussi l'avantage de connaitre ce que ressentais une Âme insérée dans le corps d'un rebelle. C'était violent, émotionnellement éprouvant même pour un Traqueur. Il devait faire avec les sentiments de Ian, des sentiments profonds à mon égard. Je le voyais hésiter, me dévisager avec envie. Je pris les devants en me rapprochant, hypnotisée moi aussi mais Brandt s'y opposa. Il me repoussa de l'autre côté et se mit entre nous deux sous les grondements de Ian/Soulève-La-Brume.

-T'avais qu'à pas poser tes sales pattes sur elle !

-Brandt ! M'indignai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi avec exaspération.

-Il a essayé de te tuer ! Il devra me passer sur le corps pour qu'une telle chose se reproduise !

-Et sur le mien aussi, rajouta Aaron en se penchant par-dessus mon siège.

Je vis un sourire apparaitre sur le profil de Rott. J'avais le même malgré mon agacement. Et en me penchant un peu, je vis aussi le même sur les lèvres du Traqueur. Je soupçonnais Ian d'y être pour quelque chose et mon sourire s'élargit.

Les choses allaient s'arranger.

* * *

**La suite bientôt.  
**


	7. L'alchimie

Merci à **Véro** pour ton avis toujours pertinent et ton enthousiasme.

En réponse à ta review **sm33 **: j'ai bien ri en lisant ta review car je t'imaginais bien sautillant près de ton bureau. Pour Rott, je l'imagine amoureux de Gaby mais cela est mon ressenti, pas une réalité. J'ai adoré écrire ce pdv de Ian. Il va se battre tu as raison. Et Gaby est aimé au sein du clan, tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Moi aussi je relis les fics que j'aime, je n'en ai pas beaucoup, je suis peut-être trop exigeante ou alors je préfère plus écrire que lire, va savoir. En tout cas, ça me motive de vous avoir toutes les deux derrière moi.

Merci les filles !^^

Pour les anonymes, merci de me suivre aussi !^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'alchimie**

* * *

**PDV DE JARED**

Un peu avant.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Mel voulait laisser Gaby monter dans la voiture avec cette Âme. Je dus céder et la laissai monter avec appréhension. Je courus me mettre au volant du camion de Nate et croisai Kyle qui retournai chercher notre deuxième camion. Mel grimpa encore à l'arrière près de Jamie qui nous avait attendu (il n'avait pas eu le choix et cette fois Mel n'aurait pas accepté qu'il désobéisse) et qu'elle rassura, Lacey aussi monta à sa suite. Nate était à mes côtés. Il n'était pas rassuré non plus de voir Gaby auprès de cette Âme dans le camion devant nous.

-C'est un Traqueur qui est inséré dans le corps de Ian, m'annonça-t-il, Rott me l'a dit.

J'entendis les cris étouffés de Mel et de Jamie derrière moi, Lacey afficha une mine sombre.

-Il peut résister ! Dit-elle avec emphase.

Je décidai de la croire, j'avais vu des miracles dont elle faisait partie, rien n'était impossible. Gaby ne supporterait pas de perdre Ian. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. Jamais.

-Il risque d'être agressif envers Gaby, s'inquiéta Nate.

-Qu'il essaie, et il passera un sale quart d'heure, grondai-je.

Chacun de nous acquiesça. Ne voyant pas Rott démarrer, je klaxonnai vigoureusement. Dans mon rétro, j'avais vu Kyle accéder sans encombre à l'autre véhicule avec Soleil. Nous pouvions partir.

Je suivis Rott de près, il fit soudain une embardée et je craignis l'accident. Cependant, il parvint à maitriser le camion et repartit de plus belle. Je me demandai ce qui avait pu provoquer cet écart. Mon estomac se noua, le Traqueur avait-il essayé de faire du mal à Gaby ? Je préférai ne pas y penser, surveillant notre trajectoire. Les routes étaient calmes cet après-midi, mais pas pour longtemps, supposai-je. Cette attaque de rebelles allait provoquer une recrudescence de contrôles et de descentes. Et le kidnapping d'un Traqueur n'allait rien arranger. Nous devions être vigilant et ne laisser aucune trace en retournant à la grotte.

Nous avions peu de temps avant que Jeb ne donnât le départ, nous devions faire le trajet d'une traite. Tout le monde était silencieux, et ce silence était salutaire, j'avais besoin de me concentrer. De temps à autre, la main de Mel se posait sur mon épaule, elle ne pouvait rester sans me toucher, et j'adorais ça. Elle le savait, je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire, nous communiquions par nos sens.

-Qui veut boire ou manger un peu ? Proposa Jamie après une heure.

Personne n'eut le cœur à manger mais nous avions soif. Je vidai la petite bouteille d'une traite, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais si soif. Ma gorge était encore sèche mais Jamie n'avait plus de boissons. Tant pis, nous ferions avec.

Notre chaine de montagnes enfin en vue, je me détendis. Nous n'avions subi aucun contrôle et nous rentrions tous sain et sauf. Enfin presque. Ian…

Je n'osai imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, s'il ressentait encore quelque chose. Mais mon instinct me disait que oui, j'avais vu son corps dévier l'arme du Traqueur qui visait Kyle dans le centre de soins. Ce n'était pas anodin, j'avais su reconnaitre le signe d'une résistance comme Mel quand elle était en duo avec Gaby. Elle m'avait raconté un peu ce qu'elle avait vécu…

**Nous sommes allongés Mel et moi, dans ce qui est désormais notre lit, dans notre chambre, Jamie ayant rejoint celle de Aaron et Brandt après avoir quitté celle de Ian au retour de Gaby dans cet autre corps. Ce ne fut pas facile ce changement mais je me suis habitué à la voir ainsi.**

**Comme toutes les nuits depuis des semaines, Mel et moi avons fait l'amour, incapable de nous réfréner. Trop de temps privés l'un de l'autre nous a rendus insatiables. Je m'endors dans ses bras. Je rêve de notre avenir, nos souvenirs s'y entremêlent. Je me sens bien, à l'abri et puis je pars en expédition et quand je reviens, son regard est de nouveau argenté…**

**Je me réveille en sueur, ma respiration est saccadée. Mel est déjà à l'affut, me caressant la joue.**

**-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mon cœur. **

**Elle me murmure des tas de mots doux qui soulagent ma terreur. Je me rallonge contre elle. Nous sommes nus malgré la fraicheur environnante car nous brûlons de passion l'un pour l'autre. Je caresse ses cheveux, me noie dans ses yeux d'un vert noisette particulier, je ne me lasse pas de la contempler car j'ai du mal à croire à ma chance. Je pensais l'avoir perdue mais elle est revenue, elle a tenu bon pour nous. Je n'aurais pas du douter de sa capacité à survivre mais j'avais déjà fait mon deuil, j'avais accepté sa perte et la revoir, une Âme installée à sa place, m'avait fait imploser. J'avais tout rejeté en bloc dans un instinct de survie désespéré. **

**-Jared, murmure-t-elle.**

**C'est plus un soupir amoureux et je frissonne, entièrement envouté par elle. Mes mains glissent le long de son corps parfait qui ondule et se frotte contre moi. Ses yeux se ferment, elle respire différemment, presque avec souffrance. Elle se hisse et effleure ma bouche de la sienne que je dévore littéralement. Je perds la notion du temps, des choses, du monde. Il n'y a rien de plus que nous, happé dans une spirale de désir inassouvi. Mon esprit embrumé parvient à distinguer sa peine, elle pleure, je la repousse et l'observe avec intensité, cherchant ce qui suscite cette douleur car Mel ne pleure pas souvent. Elle se détourne, gênée, mais je refuse de me séparer d'elle. **

**-Dis-moi ce qui te fait mal.**

**Elle se referme.**

**-Mel ne fais pas ça, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

**Elle ferme les yeux.**

**-Je suis si heureuse, dit-elle. **

**Elle s'interrompt, la gorge visiblement nouée. Je ne saisis pas.**

**-Je suis si heureuse, reprend-elle, que ça me fait mal.**

**Elle se cale dans mon épaule pour s'y camoufler. Je n'aime pas être privé de sa vue.**

**-Être ici, avec toi, je n'y croyais plus. **

**-Je suis là, dis-je en la berçant. Pourquoi tu te rends malade ?**

**-Quand j'étais avec Gaby, je ne pouvais cesser de te regarder, c'était l'enfer de t'avoir à proximité et de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, et toute cette colère et ce mépris que tu exprimais quand tu me regardais, c'était horrible. **

**Elle frissonne, se serre un peu plus contre moi. Je ne dis rien, il n'y a rien à dire. Dès que j'ai su avec certitude qu'elle était bien là, j'ai changé d'attitude. Je veux juste qu'elle se confie à moi, qu'elle se libère de ce qui la mine car c'est là entre nous depuis le départ. **

**-Je luttais jour après jour pour subsister car je me sentais partir. Et ce n'était pas parce que Gaby essayait de m'effacer au contraire mais parce qu'avec le temps, je m'étais accommodée de cette existence et que ma révolte faiblissait. Tout le monde l'aimait, enfin presque tout le monde, et je me disais que mon retour finalement ne serait pas tant attendu, encore moins nécessaire. Elle était bien plus utile à votre sécurité que moi.**

**Tout mon être se révolte en entendant ses doutes.**

**-Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que j'allais accepter de te laisser prisonnière !**

**Je suis fâché. Elle caresse mon torse en signe d'apaisement.**

**-Tu avais appris à aimer Gaby et…**

**-Et rien du tout ! J'ai appris à l'aimer comme la plupart des gens ici, parce qu'il est difficile de ne pas l'aimer. **

**-Pourtant quand tu lui as dit Adieu…**

**Je me raidis, elle n'ose pas aller plus loin. Je me rappelle très bien de ces Adieux. **

**-Elle allait te rendre, elle allait se sacrifier, j'étais heureux, triste et plein de gratitude en même temps. Ne te méprends pas sur ça, Mel ! **

**Elle continue de se cacher. Je la repousse et l'oblige à me regarder. Je tiens son visage à deux mains pour qu'elle ne m'échappe pas. Nos yeux se verrouillent.**

**-Ce n'était rien, tu dois me croire, tu sais que je t'appartiens, corps et âme. Ne me reproche pas une marque d'affection envers notre amie. **

**-Je…**

**Elle est tiraillée, confuse. **

**-Mel, je la supplie. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des doutes, que tu sois triste, l'idée que je suis responsable de ça me tue. Ça n'a pas de sens. Pas après ce que l'on a vécu. **

**Ses yeux brillent, contenant un flot de larmes.**

**-Tu aimais Gaby, je le sentais, et en retour je l'ai aimée aussi. Si tu l'aimais, je ne pouvais que l'aimer, comprends-tu ? **

**-Comme pour Jamie ? Chuchote-t-elle. **

**-Oui. Exactement. Et en comprenant son ultime sacrifice, je voulais quelle parte de ce monde avec la sensation d'être unique car elle l'est, tu le sais. Je lui ai transmis notre affection avec des mots, avec des gestes pour qu'elle sache que c'était sincère parce que je savais qu'elle n'y croirait pas autrement. Je la connais bien tu sais et toi aussi. Alors admet-le ! Et efface tout ça de ta mémoire !**

**Elle me sonde avec une rare intensité. Et finit par me sourire.**

-On est arrivé, Jared.

Je sursautai au son de sa voix. Oui, on était bien arrivé, j'avais conduit machinalement et je m'étais garé au côté de Rott. Kyle arriva peu après. Nous descendîmes tous du camion pour aller voir ce qui se passait avec le Traqueur. Mel à mes cotés me prit la main, tendue elle aussi.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter cependant car Gaby somnolait sur Brandt qui était assis entre elle et le Traqueur qui était calme. Le corps de Ian se tourna vers moi, c'était dur de supporter cette couleur argentée au fond de ses yeux. Il ferma son visage en me voyant. C'était habituel, typiquement Ian, ce qui me conforta dans cette certitude qu'il était bien présent. Depuis que nous avions aidé Gaby à partir, Ian me vouait beaucoup de rancune. Ça s'était tassé avec le temps mais c'était là entre nous. Et dès que je posais les yeux sur Gaby, il perdait sa jovialité. Il avait toujours manqué de confiance pourtant il devrait savoir qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Mais je supposais que ce n'était pas de la jalousie, non, il avait dépassé ce stade, c'était plutôt de la méfiance. Lui seul comprenaient les Âmes et Dieu seul savait pourquoi. Il leur était lié d'une manière que je ne saisissais pas. Et même si je savais qu'on ne pouvait qu'aimer Gaby (j'étais bien placé pour le savoir), s'attacher amoureusement à elle était au-delà de mon entendement. Mais je l'acceptais parce qu'elle l'aimait en retour avec sincérité.

Alors que Soleil et Kyle… cela ressemblaient plutôt à du fourvoiement. Kyle se contentait de Soleil dans un besoin de garder un souvenir de Jodi. Enfin c'était mon impression. Je ne le jugeais pas, c'était difficile de dire au revoir à ceux qu'on aimait. J'avais perdu mes frères et mon père brutalement. J'avais passé deux ans seul, coupé du monde avant de tomber sur Mel qui avait changé ma vie. Notre écart d'âge n'avait pas entravé notre amour, au contraire, il en était que plus solide. J'avais apprécié sa ténacité, son caractère volcanique et téméraire, elle me faisait vibrer, je l'adorais.

Kyle se posta à ma gauche, Soleil pendue à son bras. La pâleur de Kyle me fit peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Jared ?

-On l'emmène à Jeb. Il nous dira quoi faire.

* * *

**PDV DE SOULEVE-LA-BRUME**

Je ne supportais pas la vue de cet homme au teint hâlé par le soleil. Jared, c'était lui, Jared…

Des tas de souvenirs désagréables défilèrent dans ma tête, provoqués par mon hôte. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

_N'as-tu pas confiance en lui ? Pourtant c'est lui qui a emmené Vagabonde loin du danger comme tu le lui as demandé._

_Je sais tout ça. C'est juste que…_

_Que quoi ?_

_Rien._

Je cherchai à en savoir plus mais il s'emmura et je n'eus plus accès à ses pensées. Je me concentrai alors sur ce groupe face à moi à l'extérieur de la voiture qui polémiquait sur mon compte. L'humain à mes côtés remua, remarqua les autres et tenta de s'étirer, un sourire niais sur son visage, balançant son bras dans ma figure.

-Oups désolé, dit-il en baillant.

Je grommelais sur l'impolitesse de ces mortels quand je croisai le regard doux de Vagabonde. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle était Celle-qui-Chevauche-la-Bête. J'avais du mal à croire que ma haine envers elle diminuait. Une substance plus douce envahissait mon cœur et cela me fit peur. Je n'aimais pas ça, j'étais vulnérable et incapable de mener à bien ma mission si je me laissais corrompre par des sentiments impurs.

-Fais attention, Brandt, râla-t-elle, nullement fâchée.

Elle tendit son bras devant le torse de ce Brandt, sa main approchant de mon visage. J'eus un recul salutaire. Elle en fut peinée et j'en fus satisfait. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle me haïsse.

_Elle ne me haïra jamais._

_Nous sommes très différent vous et moi. Vous ne m'avez jamais vu à l'action. _

Je lui ouvris délibérément les portes de mes souvenirs, il ne put que constater que j'avais des méthodes radicales et peu appréciées par mes congénères mais elles étaient efficaces.

_Vous êtes une brute !_

Il était choqué.

_Nous ne sommes pas Toutes pareilles. La douceur n'est pas un trait prépondérant dans mon espèce. La loyauté l'est par contre. Et je resterai loyal jusqu'au bout. Pas comme « elle » !_

Il bouillonnait mais je n'eus pas le temps de continuer à le persécuter, je vis Vagabonde tenter de retenir ce même homme hâlé. Ce Jared. Il irradiait de colère. Intéressant. Ma portière s'ouvrit, on m'extirpa brutalement hors du camion pour me secouer avec violence. C'était un gamin, un gamin assez grand…

-Vous avez osé lui faire du mal !

Je me pris un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Je me retrouvai au sol, il se jeta sur moi.

_Tu l'as bien mérité ! _Se réjouit mon Hôte alors qu'il subissait aussi cette violence.

_Vous, Humains, aimez la violence gratuite ! Je suis menotté ! Son attitude est déloyale ! _

_L'as-tu été en maltraitant ma compagne ?_

-Jamie arrête ! Cria une jeune femme.

Melanie, l'ancienne Hôte de Vagabonde, celle pour qui elle nous avait aussi trahies. D'emblée, je décidai de trouver un moyen de la supprimer en premier. Je devais tous les supprimer puisque j'étais seul ici, sans aucune aide possible, j'allais devoir me débrouiller seul. Et elle serait la première à en faire les frais.

_Dans tes rêves ! Tu es en plein délire ! Tu es seul ! Tu ne peux rien contre nous ! Tu seras délogé bien avant !_

_S'ils tentent de m'extraire, je m'auto-détruirai._

Malgré les coups qui pleuvaient, j'eus la satisfaction de profiter de sa peur. Car il savait que si je mourrais, il mourrait avec moi.

* * *

**PDV DE GABY**

C'était une horrible vision de voir Ian au sol, maltraité.

-Jamie, criai-je à mon tour, soutenant Mel dans sa démarche de le séparer de lui puisque les hommes laissaient courir, profitant du spectacle.

-_Il t'a agressée _! Vociféra mon Jamie.

Je voyais bien qu'il était bouleversé.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais bien.

Il détourna ses yeux de Ian/Soulève-La-Brume pour examiner mon cou. Ce qu'il vit ne fit qu'accentuer sa rage. Lui qui était si calme.

-Ce n'est pas rien !

-Il est menotté, il ne peut même pas se défendre, protestai-je en attrapant son bras pour qu'il ne frappe plus mon compagnon.

Il se défit de mon emprise et entreprit de recommencer. Je me jetai sur Ian/Soulève-La-Brume afin de les protéger de mon corps. Jamie dut se résoudre à cesser de les battre. Il se remit sur ses pieds et recula pour aller dans les bras de Melanie. Je me focalisai sur le regard turquoise de Ian, cherchant à contourner désespérément l'éclat irradiant du Traqueur, mais je ne pouvais pas. Il était partout.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Non.

Il était de nouveau hypnotisé par moi, je me troublai.

-Et toi Ian, tu vas bien ?

Je caressai sa joue avec affection, remarquai sa lèvre fendue.

-Oh non, vous êtes blessé.

J'englobais les deux êtres dans ce « vous ». Je fouillai dans mes poches, à la recherche d'un mouchoir sans succès.

-Tiens.

Soleil m'en tendait un, je la remerciai avec chaleur. Je tapotai doucement la plaie ensanglantée. Il grimaça à peine, mais je m'en voulus qu'il souffre.

-Je suis désolée, mon chéri, c'est de ma faute si tu es prisonnier.

Il secoua la tête par la négative. Je clignai des yeux, pleurant à chaudes larmes, soulagée de le sentir si près de moi, de communiquer avec lui. Je continuai de lui prodiguer de l'affection, jetant le mouchoir loin de moi, effleurant son front lisse, son arcade où se profilait un début d'œil au beurre noire, sa mâchoire qui avait subi le même sort. Il avait un début de barbe qui était agréable au toucher. Je soulignai son menton si parfait, tout son visage était la perfection même. Je me penchai sans m'en rendre compte malgré les protestations derrière moi, je ne voyais plus que cette bouche qui m'appelait :

-Gaby, Gaby…

C'était un murmure douloureux. Une supplique inattendue. Parce que j'avais l'impression que le Traqueur aussi souhaitait ce contact. Je ne résistai pas une seconde de plus, fermant les yeux. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, se soudèrent avec douceur, effectuant une danse familière et sensuelle. Ian était partout, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme, dans chaque parcelle de mon être. Sa main glissa derrière ma nuque, tendre et chaude, son pouce caressant le creux de la base de mon crâne. Un geste qui échauffait tous mes sens à chaque fois que Ian avait une idée câline en tête.

-Ian…

C'était un soupir rempli de désir. Je fus soudainement éjectée au loin par cette même main qui m'avait enlacée. Je fus reconnectée à la réalité, dans un brouhaha sans nom, je les vis le saisir avec brutalité avant que je n'ai pu me relever.

-Non !

Mon bras était tendu vers le groupe qui l'emmenait loin de moi. Mel et Jamie m'aidèrent à me relever.

-A quoi tu pensais ! Siffla Mel.

Jamie, lui, évitait de me regarder, il était tout rouge, gêné. Je me liquéfiai, me remémorant le spectacle que je leur avais offert. J'étais pudique, comment avais-je pu me laisser emporter de la sorte ? La brulure sur mes lèvres me le rappela. Il était difficile de résister à l'appel de l'amour.

-Allez viens, allons voir Jeb, décréta Mel.

Sur le chemin, j'accélérai le pas pour ne pas perdre de vue le groupe d'hommes devant moi. Soleil était resté en retrait derrière nous. Je me tournai vers elle pour l'attendre.

-Avance ! S'énerva Mel.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Pourquoi tu t'agaces ?

Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas dit là ! Elle s'enracina dans le sol, dardant sur Soleil et moi un œil acide.

-Je me retiens pour ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

Je n'étais pas étonnée du caractère colérique de Mel, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si remontée.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Mel, temporisa Jamie.

-Toi, va rejoindre les mecs, laisse-nous !

Il resta planté là. Elle lui retourna un regard si noir qu'il cilla puis capitula en s'éloignant à une vitesse ahurissante. J'eus juste le temps de l'entendre me dire :

-Bonne chance, Gaby.

Bonne chance ? Mon estomac se tordit, mais pourquoi donc… ? Et puis j'eus une illumination.

-Ecoute Mel…

-Non, vous deux vous allez m'écouter ! Si jamais il vous reprend l'envie de frapper mon homme, je vous déloge si vite que vous ne comprendrez rien à ce qui vous arrive ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Soleil avait couiné. Je restai stoïque.

-Est-ce que c'est clair ! Cria Mel.

Quand ça concernait Jared, elle pouvait se montrer vindicative et non-objective. Je savais que sa menace n'en était pas une. Jamais elle ne nous ferait cela.

-C'est clair Mel.

-Bien.

Elle serrait ses poings, luttant pour ne pas exercer de violences.

-Allons-y maintenant, il est temps d'aller voir ce qu'oncle Jeb a décidé.

* * *

**La suite bientôt.  
**


	8. L'arrivée

Désolée de mettre autant de temps à publier mais je suis overbookée et fatiguée. Du coup j'écris moins.

En réponse à ta review **sm33 **: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les reviews, je suis habituée. Je n'écris pas pour en avoir même si ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ce que je partage plait à mes lecteurs. Pour Jared, je l'aime bien, j'ai voulu un peu expliquer son comportement, son raisonnement, ses changements. Je referai un pov car j'ai encore des choses à dire. Et pour Mel, forcément elle ne pouvait que s'énerver. On ne touche pas à ceux qu'elle aime comme ça. Tant mieux si ça te parait crédible, ça me rassure. Pour Ian et Soulève-la-Brume, c'est encore un autre rapport de force, ça va engendrer des choses intéressantes car aucun des deux ne se laissera faire. Tu peux continuer à employer les mêmes termes tant que tu veux ! ;-)

Merci à vous de me suivre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'arrivée**

* * *

**PDV DE SOULEVE-LA-BRUME**

_Tu as osé la frapper ! Espèce de pourriture ! _Cingla mon Hôte. _Et tu parles de déloyauté ? Là d'où tu viens, on ne t'a jamais appris que l'on ne frappe pas une femme !_

_Dixit celui qui a tenté de l'étrangler._

Il bouillait, fulminait, s'enrageait, ne sachant comment s'en prendre à moi. J'avais frappé là où ça faisait mal, il m'en voulait de lui rappeler cela.

J'étais encore sous le coup de mes émotions lorsque je fus agrippé de toutes parts, j'avais repoussé Vagabonde qui m'avait blessé d'une manière que je ne comprenais pas mais qui était bien réelle.

_Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle embrassait, c'était moi_, rajouta-t-il avec rancune.

Je savais qu'il avait raison, je savais que je n'aimais pas cette traitresse mais …

_Mais moi je l'aime, je la désire, je l'admire. Tu ne peux pas en faire abstraction. J'ai vu Gaby lutter contre les sentiments de Mel et elle n'a jamais réussi à contrer les sentiments de son amie._

_« Amie »_, sifflai-je, dégoûté.

Décidément cette Âme avait le don de m'horripiler. Je fus mis sur mes deux jambes.

-Ne t'avise plus de lever ta main sur elle, ce sera mon seul avertissement, sale…

Jared s'interrompit, pourquoi ? Que voulait-il me cracher comme insulte ?

_Il en a à la pelle mais il ne le fera pas, parce que ça blesserait Gaby_, me précisa mon Hôte.

J'observais tous ces humains très paradoxaux dans leur attitude. Ils me vouaient de la haine et pourtant ils tentaient de rester corrects avec moi. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait si bien joué son rôle, qu'elle les ait si bien manipulés qu'ils soient devenu ses pantins ?

Mon Hôte soupira.

_Tu ne comprends rien à rien. _

_Je ne suis pas stupide !_

_Alors cesse de faire comme si tu l'étais ! Gaby les aime, les respecte, les protège. Ils ne feront jamais rien qui pourrait la heurter car ils l'aiment aussi. _

_C'est n'importe quoi ! Et Gaby, c'est quoi ce nom ridicule !_

_C'est le diminutif de Vagabonde._

_Un nom trop peu humain, Vagabonde ne vous convenait pas_, constatai-je, écœuré.

_Cela n'a rien à voir, enfin pas pour moi. C'était pour mieux l'intégrer. Et puis c'est affectueux._

Jared tentait de me mettre un sac sur la tête.

_Laisse-les faire !_

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, lui encore moins que les autres.

_Je comprends ta réticence…_

Oh oui il la comprenait car elle venait de lui.

…_mais laisse-les faire. Ils seront plus rassurés._

Je refusai encore plus, et quelqu'un prit ma défense. En me penchant un peu, je vis que c'était le conducteur du camion qui m'avait transporté. Il avait fait tant de détours que je ne saurais retrouver le chemin si je devais m'échapper et revenir avec du renfort. Cet éclat argenté dans ses yeux aurait dû me rassurer, mais cette colère qu'il avait quand il me regardait me mettait hors de moi. Il était comme Vagabonde, un traitre à son espèce.

-Est-ce bien nécessaire Jared ?

-Oui, avec un Traqueur, on ne sait jamais.

Alors l'un d'entre eux me maintint dans une prise douloureuse et je ne pus les empêcher de m'isoler du monde. Ils me trainèrent malgré mes protestations. Il se passa quelques montées et quelques descentes sous un soleil de plomb avant que je ne retrouve de la fraicheur.

J'avais soif.

Où étions-nous ? C'était humide, l'air était un peu vicié. Le sol était plus lisse, il y avait de l'écho. J'eus un flash qui s'échappa des souvenirs de mon Hôte : c'était une grotte.

_Alors voilà où vous vous amassiez tous._

_Astucieux, non ?_

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Ils chuchotaient tous entre eux alors que je trainais des pieds, peu pressé de m'enfoncer dans un endroit pareil et puis après plusieurs passages franchis, il y eut du brouhaha, des tas de voix résonnèrent en écho. On était dans un endroit spacieux.

-Je désespérais de vous voir arriver, s'exclama un homme.

_Jeb, _se réjouit mon Hôte.

Le chef de la bande, le créateur de tout ça. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être admiratif.

-Désolé, on a mis du temps, Jebediah, s'excusa Jared.

Ce qui devait lui coûter car il n'était pas enclin à reconnaitre facilement ses torts.

_Est-ce vrai ? Ou est-ce seulement ta perception de cet individu ?_ Questionnai-je mon Hôte.

Il ne répondit pas mais je compris ce silence.

-On devait s'assurer de ne pas être suivi, continua Jared.

-A-t-il eu le temps de révéler notre cachette ?

-Non, nous l'avons intercepté tout de suite après l'insertion, précisa Kyle.

-Enlevez-lui ce sac dans ce cas.

Quand on m'arracha le cache de sur ma tête, je ne fus pas surpris par les lieux qui m'étaient familier. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, il y avait même des enfants ! Je les observai avec intérêt, ils furent rappelés par leur mère.

_Lucina_, précisa mon Hôte.

Je remarquai alors tous les visages anxieux dirigés vers moi. J'en fus satisfait.

_Arrête de te la péter !_

Je grondai intérieurement.

Jebediah vint vers moi. Nullement affecté, ni effrayé et encore moins armé.

_Il lui en faut plus_.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques._

- Détachez-le aussi.

Il y eut des protestations. Et moi j'étais ébahi.

-Maintenant ! S'agaça Jebediah devant l'inertie de ses congénères.

Je fus détaché avec réticence, je frottais mes poignées douloureuses, jaugeant mes possibilités de fuite.

_N'y pense même pas !_

En effet, c'était limité mais pas impossible. Alors qu'une idée germait dans ma tête, j'appréciais en même temps ma nouvelle « liberté ». J'entendis derrière moi l'arrivée des femmes. Les hommes firent un cercle de protection autour d'elles mais Vagabonde le traversa et se positionna à mes côtés, attrapa ma main avec douceur mais je la retirai aussi sec. N'avait-elle donc rien compris ?

_Ne sois pas vexé, elle souhaite juste être en contact avec moi._

_Et moi je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec elle._

_Ça va être compliqué alors._

Mes narines frémissaient de colère et de je ne sais quoi d'autre.

_Tu es jaloux_, rajouta-t-il.  
_N'importe quoi !_

Mais je me questionnai sur ce sentiment que je ne connaissais pas. Etait-il dans le vrai ?

Jebediah détailla Vagabonde avec sérieux.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû partir à leur recherche Gaby. Et toi Soleil ? A quoi pensais-tu ? Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé entrainer par Gaby ?

Elle allait protester mais Vagabonde prit la parole :

-Elle n'a pas eu le choix, Jeb, avec ou sans elle, je comptais y aller et elle a préféré assurer ma protection.

_Pourquoi mens-tu ma chérie ? _

Je la détaillai malgré moi avec perplexité. Regard qu'elle intercepta et soutint sans ciller. Elle ne savait pas mentir mais pourquoi le faisait-elle quand même ? Et l'autre ? Pourquoi ne rétablissait-elle pas la vérité ? Ces humains les avaient corrompues !

-Elle aurait dû venir me voir ! Et toi aussi Gaby ! S'écria le patriarche.

Elles baissèrent la tête toutes les deux. Et ça ne me plut pas du tout.

-Pourquoi vous rabaissez-vous devant ces humains ! M'emportai-je.

-Ils sont nos amis, notre famille, m'éclaira Vagabonde. Jeb a raison de nous sermonner, nous mériterions plus.

-Oh mais ça va être le cas, dit Jebediah. Pour la peine, vous êtes de corvée de rangement. Il faut défaire ce que nous avons emballé puisque nous ne partons plus.

Au lieu de se rebeller elles lui sourirent !

-Nous y allons toute de suite, dit Vagabonde.

_Il y va fort Jeb_, s'agaça mon Hôte.

-Je vais les aider, oncle Jeb, proposa ma cible numéro un.

Elles partaient déjà toutes les trois.

-On va vous aider aussi, proposa le gamin qui m'avait frappé avec déloyauté.

_Cesse tes jérémiades et trouve un moyen de nous restaurer, j'ai faim._

_Nom mais quel toupet !_

Je l'entendis rire. Un son étonnant.

_Je suis heureux, je suis rentré chez moi auprès de ma compagne, nous sommes en sécurité, et ils vont vite te déloger de mon crâne._

_Ça c'est ce que nous verrons._

Le gamin et certains hommes du groupe leur emboitèrent le pas. Seuls restaient Jared et Kyle et quelques habitants de cette grotte un peu plus en retrait.

-Que fait-on avec lui ? Demanda Jared.

-Même tarif que pour tous les prisonniers.

-Mais c'est mon frère, geignit Kyle.

-Pour l'instant, nous ne sommes pas sûr…

-Il est là, je confirme, dit Kyle.

-Et je le crois aussi, appuya Jared.

Je restai silencieux, Jebediah m'examinant avec intérêt. Il me tendit subitement la main.

-Je suis Jebediah Stryder, l'oncle de Mélanie, Sharon et Jamie. Mais vous le savez déjà je suppose. Et vous comment vous appelez-vous ?

Silence surpris. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à moi ?

_Parce qu'il est comme ça._

-C'est un Traqueur, précisa Jared, comme si c'était une tare.

_C'est un fléau, il a raison._

-Je suis le chef des Traqueurs, me vantai-je presque pour leur rabattre leur caquet.

-C'est fâcheux, murmura Jeb.

Jared et Kyle hoquetèrent, choqués.

-Il va susciter nombres de recherches, il va falloir se montrer très vigilants lors des prochains raids, soupira le patriarche.

-Et il va se montrer aussi coriace que la Traqueuse qui habitait Lacey, se plaignit Kyle.

Ce fut l'équivalent d'un coup de massue que je reçus sur le crâne, j'avais la preuve qu'elle avait bien été capturée et retirée de son corps.

-Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ! Criai-je.

-La Traqueuse ? Elle est repartie je ne sais plus où.

- Mensonge ! Vous l'avez tuée !

-Non, c'est faux, s'agaça Jared.

-Combien d'autres en avez-vous tuées ? Persistai-je.

-Aucunes, répondit calmement Jebediah. Vos Âmes sont reparties sur d'autres planètes.

Je crus halluciner devant les images d'une désinsertion que me renvoya mon Hôte. Mon cœur s'emballa devant l'évidence de son affection réelle pour nous. C'était un souvenir qu'il chérissait et qu'il continua de me faire partager dans un enchainement ininterrompu.

Ils disaient vrais alors, malgré le soulagement que me procurait cette nouvelle, la concrétisation de mes soupçons concernant un exil forcé m'écrasait.

-Nous en reparlerons devant un bon diner si ça vous tente, me proposa Jebediah coupant court à mes réflexions.

Je restai saisi encore une fois comme les deux autres à mes côtés, très contrariés par la réaction de leur chef. Mon Hôte, lui, riait encore.

-Je n'ai pas faim, dis-je pour le punir.

Il cessa de rire, mécontent.

-Ian ne doit pas être d'accord avec ça, rit Jebediah, lui qui aime tant manger.

Je perçus l'émotion de mon Hôte en constatant que cet homme le croyait encore en vie.

_Je m'appelle Ian ! Cesse de m'appeler Hôte !_

-Je vous répète que _Je _n'ai pas faim.

-Nous verrons cela. Jared, Kyle, emmenez-le s'installer, montrez-lui les commodités et donnez-lui de quoi boire en attendant le diner. Après le repas, on montera la garde à tour de rôle avec Aaron et Brandt. Je vais aller m'entretenir avec Doc en attendant.

* * *

**PDV DE GABY**

Nous rangions et déballions depuis plus de deux heures. J'avais évité de penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait de Ian. Je savais qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal. Et je voulais me racheter, je me sentais responsable de tout ce raffut. J'avais travaillé avec acharnement, repoussant l'aide de mes amis. Cependant je commençais à ressentir la fatigue et j'avais mal au dos. Je faisais tout pour le cacher mais mon manège ne passa pas inaperçu tant ils me surveillaient tous comme si j'allais me casser dans la seconde. Je ne pouvais leur en vouloir de veiller sur moi mais c'était agaçant.

J'avais perçu des discussions, chacun s'interrogeait mais l'inquiétude était moindre, la tension diminuait. Nous allions essayer de retrouver une vie normale. Et pour ce faire il fallait enlever Soulève-La-Brume du corps de Ian, ce qui me culpabilisait car cette Âme, je ne pouvais ignorer qu'Elle souhaitait peut-être aussi rester ici sur cette Terre et que nous allions décider de son sort. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas cet aspect de ma vie. Pourtant c'était le plus important, ma mission, ma présence ici au sein de cette communauté dans cette grotte était liée à tout ça.

-A quoi penses-tu, Gaby ?

Mel me tendait une bouteille d'eau que je bus d'une traite avant de répondre

- Je pensais à cette Âme. Qui suis-je pour décider de son sort ?

-Tu ne décides de rien, nous le faisons à ta place.

-Et crois-tu que c'est mieux ? N'est-ce pas hypocrite ?

-Peut-être, mais tu connais notre histoire, on ne nous a pas laissé le choix et être ainsi éradiqué de notre planète, n'est-ce pas monstrueux ?

Je soupirai, elle avait raison sur ce point.

-Il me voit comme une traitresse.

-Qui ? Le Traqueur ?

-Oui.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu es tout sauf une traitresse. Tu aimes les Âmes, et tu nous aimes aussi. Tu fais au mieux pour chacun. Nous ne tuons plus personne grâce à toi et c'est un fardeau en moins sur nos épaules et sur celles de Doc. Tu devrais en être fière.

Elle se tut un instant puis sourit.

-Sharon est enceinte, au fait.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-C'est merveilleux, bafouillai-je de surprise.

-Pour eux, oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle même si Sharon a peur de l'avenir.

-Peur de l'avenir ?

-Il est difficile de concevoir de fonder une famille dans un monde envahi. Moi-même, je ne me vois pas avoir d'enfant dans ce monde.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ferais une mère formidable.

Elle me sonda avec intensité.

-J'aurais peur que le monde reste comme il est et que plus tard, mes enfants subissent ce que j'ai subi.

La tristesse me rendit muette.

-Ne le prends pas pour toi Gaby. Je te dois tout. Et… je t'aime.

Des mots qu'elle ne prononçait jamais à la légère et qui me réchauffèrent le cœur.

-Et toi te vois-tu avoir un enfant, Gaby ?

-Je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant.

-Je parle d'un enfant humain, celui de ton Hôte avec Ian.

J'écarquillai les yeux de plus belle.

-Je…

Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Mel attendait, vraiment intéressée.

-Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. J'ai renoncé à être une Mère en devenant l'une des vôtres.

Mel regardait partout autour d'elle puis se pencha sur moi.

-Tu n'as aucun moyen de contraception, Gaby. Cela arrivera un jour ou l'autre.

Choc.

-Parce que toi tu en as un ?

-Bien sûr ! Jared a récupéré des préservatifs lors des premiers raids après mon retour. Là-dessus, les Âmes sont obligées de faire comme nous à moins de s'infertiliser complètement mais nous n'avons pas eu accès à cette médecine.

Je savais ce qu'étaient des préservatifs, même si Petty n'en avait jamais utilisés. Je rougis de mon insouciance. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ?

-Jared en a proposé à Ian et à Kyle mais ils ont tous les deux refusé.

J'assimilais ses paroles.

-Je n'étais pas contente après Jared, je me suis embrouillée avec lui parce qu'il aurait dû insister.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Lui reprochai-je alors que visiblement ce n'était pas à elle que je devrais en vouloir.

-Je pensais que Ian l'avait fait car après tout tu es la première concernée, mais ce n'est pas le cas, constata-t-elle, contrariée. A quoi pensait-il, sérieux ?

Soleil s'approchait pour récupérer d'autres cartons. Mel fronça les sourcils.

-Ne sois pas fâchée après elle, tempérai-je.

-J'essaie. Je te jure.

Soleil fouilla dans les cartons à mes côtés, zieutant Mel.

-Toi et Kyle, vous vous protégez ? Lui demanda-t-elle, abruptement.

Elle sursauta au son revêche de la voix de Mel. Elle ne comprit pas la question.

-Mel ! M'insurgeai-je.

-Toi et Kyle, vos rapports intimes sont-ils protégés ? Persista-t-elle.

Elle rougit, confuse.

-Je t'ai posé une question, s'agaça Mel. C'est important.

-C'est personnel, la contrai-je.

-On n'a pas de rapports intimes, nous confia Soleil, contre toute attente. Kyle refuse de…

Elle jeta un œil aux alentours, mortifiée, et préféra se taire. Mel resta sans voix. Je remarquai le désarroi de Soleil. Mais elle continua de travailler et s'éloigna avec un carton.

-Et ben ça alors…

-Tu l'as embarrassée Mel !

-Tout ce temps et… rien, m'ignora-t-elle.

-Tout le monde ne pense pas qu'à…

-Deux ans, Gaby ! Non, il y a un vrai problème entre eux. Il faut que j'en sache plus.

Elle commençait déjà à partir à la suite de Soleil mais je la retins.

-Je m'en chargerai au moment opportun, Mel.

Elle grommela je ne sais quoi et se calma finalement en reprenant le travail. Elle s'arrêta après un aller-retour.

-Je vais allez voir Sharon et la rassurer.

OoooO

Lily était venue me chercher pour le diner et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je remarquai que j'étais l'une des rares à encore travailler. La soirée était déjà bien entamée, j'avais faim. En entrant dans la cuisine qui nous servait de réfectoire, je découvrais que la plupart de mes amis avaient fini de manger.

-Nous sommes éreintés, nous allons nous coucher tôt, dit Mel qui faisait partie du lot.

-Sharon va-t-elle mieux ? La questionnai-je en approchant d'elle.

-Oui, elle dort, elle a grand besoin de sommeil.

- Où est Jared ? Et Kyle ?

-Ils se reposent avant leur premier tour de garde. Jeb va t'emmener Ian pour que vous diniez tous les deux.

Je me figeai, mon cœur fit une embardée. Elle haussa les épaules avec un maigre sourire las.

-Tu te débrouilleras bien avec lui, il n'y a pas de raison, tu dois amadouer le Traqueur.

Je n'aimais pas ce que j'entendais.

-Je ne veux pas me servir de lui.

-Qui te parle de te servir de lui ? Intervint Jamie qui déposait son plateau. Sois toi-même, il apprendra à te faire confiance, à t'aimer comme nous l'avons tous fait.

-Et quel en est le but ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux. Je me crispai, méfiante. Mel se leva pour ranger aussi son plateau et me prit le bras pour m'éloigner des derniers trainards.

-Le Traqueur menace de s'auto-détruire si nous tentons de l'extraire, c'est Doc qui me l'a dit. Il lui a rendu visite.

-Vous lui avez fait peur avec cette visite de Doc ! Paniquai-je.

Je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant à la possibilité que cette Âme puisse se suicider, entrainant mon compagnon avec lui dans la mort. Je me sentis très mal, affaiblie par la fatigue et la faim. Jamie me rattrapa de justesse car mes jambes avaient cédé. Il m'entraina vers une table disponible. Il y eut soudain foule autour de moi mais Mel les expédia dans leurs appartements.

-Elle a besoin d'air, du balai ! Explosa-t-elle.

Elle posa sur moi des yeux inquiets.

-Vagabonde…

Il était rare qu'elle m'appelât ainsi. Je lui prêtai attention.

-Les autres voulaient qu'on garde ça pour nous mais je ne peux pas te mentir même si je sais que ça compromet tout. Tu es mon amie, ma sœur. J'ai suffisamment confiance pour croire que tu sauras gérer cette possibilité. Nous voulons qu'il accepte de repartir de lui-même

-Pourquoi ne pas l'assommer ou l'endormir ? Demanda Brandt qui trainait encore dans le coin.

-Ça ne changerait rien, réalisai-je, en tentant de l'extraire il pourrait encore se rebeller, il a une nature entière, c'est un homme de valeur, il ne se laissera pas prendre comme vous vous ne vous laisseriez pas prendre si vous en aviez la possibilité. Et il ira jusqu'au bout.

Je frissonnais. Jeb avait dû le comprendre, voilà pourquoi il faisait cela. Je remis de l'ordre dans mes idées, repris doucement le contrôle de mes émotions. Je devais agir.

Ils s'en allèrent tous, une fois assurée de mon équilibre mental. Lucina avait entre-temps préparé une jolie table avec quelques compositions florales en papiers et deux bougies parfumées.

-C'est très jolie, Lucina.

Elle me tapota l'épaule.

-Isaiah est doué de ses mains, il a fait ces fleurs pour toi en deux temps, trois mouvements et les bougies c'est Trudy qui me les a données pour toi, elle les a piochées dans le stock des choses fantaisistes ramenées lors des raids. Lily en a mis aussi dans la salle de la baignoire ainsi que du savon au cas où.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

-Merci, murmurai-je, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Leurs gestes signifiaient tant.

-On souhaite autant que toi que Ian revienne ma petite Gaby. On a mis du temps, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que tu étais des nôtres mais depuis que tu es là, notre vie s'est adoucie, nous avons retrouvé l'espoir et tu nous as ouvert à la tolérance.

Il y avait des bruits de pas, je me tendis. Lucina s'éloigna pour revenir avec deux plats fumants.

-Bonne chance.

Elle s'éclipsa alors que je détaillai ma tenue : la même chemise et le même pantalon sales d'il y a trente-six heures. Un bain s'imposait en effet mais il était trop tard pour y remédier. Quand Ian/Soulève-La-Brume entrèrent dans la pièce entourés de Jeb et Aaron et Rott, je ne vis que les deux hommes dans le corps de celui que j'aimais. Je me levais pour venir les accueillir, l'Âme eut encore du recul mais cette fois je ne le laissai pas faire, peu importait cet éclat furibond, je les voulais près de moi tous les deux.

-Si tu lui fais du mal, je te mets une balle dans le genou, s'agaça Jeb.

Je constatai avec effroi qu'il avait ressorti son fusil et ne semblait pas rigoler.

-Venez, le suppliai-je.

Soulève-La-Brume accepta de me regarder, accentuant mon émoi, son expression se modifia lentement et il céda.

-Bon appétit, m'sieur, dame, dit Jeb.

Il recula, les autres en firent de même sans pour autant quitter la pièce. Comment nouer des liens avec eux dans le coin ?

* * *

**La suite bientôt.  
**


	9. Le diner

Merci à ma **VIP** pour sa review toujours attendue !^^

En réponse à ta review **sm33 **: C'était important d'aborder certains sujets comme la contraception, étant donné la façon dont ils vivent. Je suis désolée de ne pas être aussi clair que je le voudrais concernant les introspections de Ian et Soul. Ce n'est pas facile comme jeu d'écriture. Le diner va donner lieu à des choses intéressantes, du moins je l'espère.

Merci à vous de me suivre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le diner**

* * *

**PDV DE GABY**

Je les regardai prendre place en face de moi. Le Traqueur détaillait avec humeur la table ornée. Je me désolai de leur visage abimé.

Mon ventre gronda malgré l'anxiété.

-Mangeons pendant que c'est encore chaud, proposai-je.

Il avait faim aussi même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, leur estomac le trahissait. Il s'assit, examinant le plat avec circonspection.

-C'est bon, vous verrez. C'est du bœuf, Ian adore le …

Je suspendis mes paroles au coup d'œil acide qu'il me lança. Je pris alors une première bouchée, me concentrant sur mon assiette, cherchant comment entamer une conversation intéressante. Il fixa son plat, toujours réticent. Je le voyais de temps à autre se plonger en lui-même, je connaissais ce phénomène, il parlait à Ian. Tentait-il de le persuader de manger ?

-Il n'y a pas de poison dedans, ris-je avec nervosité.

-Je sais, mais peut-être qu'il y a un sédatif.

-Non, plus.

Le voyant toujours méfiant, je picorai avec ma fourchette dans son plat pour en engloutir une bouchée.

-Voyez, je suis encore bien réveillée.

Il me regarda manger, attentif, puis constatant que rien ne se passait, il consentit à manger.

-Cela semble être une habitude chez vous, énonça-t-il après avoir englouti son plat pourtant bien chargé.

Cet appétit d'ogre il le tenait de Ian.

-Laquelle ? Lui demandai-je perplexe.

-De piocher dans son assiette.

-C'est lui qui vous l'a dit ?

Je lui souris, heureuse qu'il laisse Ian s'exprimer à travers lui.

-Non ! Répliqua-t-il, rembruni. Je l'ai vu dans ses souvenirs.

Il prit le verre de vin (un luxe rare ici) posé devant lui.

-Vous n'avez pas d'eau ?

-Si mais c'est plus convivial avec un verre de vin, ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Je veux garder toute ma lucidité.

Je me remémorai l'expression « marcher sur des œufs», c'était ce que je faisais en ce moment, un peu comme avec Jared à mon arrivée dans les grottes. Sauf que c'était un membre de mon espèce que je devais convaincre de ma bonne foi. Je me sentis de nouveau mal à l'aise, je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais.

Le Traqueur me surveillait de près, remarquai-je en revenant à l'instant présent, il camoufla avec brio cette affection qu'il éprouvait à mon égard et à contrecœur mais j'avais eu le temps de la voir.

-Vous ne m'aimez pas, constatai-je.

Silence.

-Vous m'avez dit que j'étais une traitresse.

Silence. Je pris mon verre de vin, en bus une ou deux gorgées pour me donner du courage.

-Vous êtes tendue, dit-il finalement.

-Qui ne le serait pas face à vous.

Il y eut une étincelle dans son regard. De l'étonnement ?

-Pourtant c'est le corps de votre amant que vous avez devant les yeux, vous devriez être plus à l'aise.

-Ian n'est pas mon amant, il est l'être que j'aime le plus à travers l'univers.

Je le vis perdre ses moyens.

-Et tous les autres ?

-Je donnerai ma vie pour chacune des personnes dans cette grotte. Je les aime tous. Mais sans Ian, je n'aurais plus l'envie d'exister.

J'entendis des murmures provenant de l'entrée du réfectoire malgré le martèlement des battements de mon cœur dans mon crâne. Je me mettais déraisonnablement à nu devant cet inconnu qui détenait mon compagnon. Je lui donnais matière à me briser, je le savais, mais je sentais qu'il fallait que je me montre honnête. Etait-ce lié à la fatigue, à l'alcool, à la peur ?

Il me prit la main, elle était posée sur la table, près du verre de vin. Son visage exprimait de l'inquiétude. Je supposai que Ian n'aimait pas me voir parler ainsi. Alors que ce contact inattendu me redonnait vie, je vis son expression se modifier. Sa main caressante se transforma en un étau de fer. Je restai stoïque malgré la douleur, ne voulant pas alerter les autres mais l'un d'eux avait compris.

Rott déboula sur lui :

-Lâche-la !

Il l'agrippa au col de sa tenue, le secoua pour qu'il me libère. Je contournai la table pour m'interposer entre eux mais Jeb et Aaron s'en étaient mêlés. Je me faufilai entre le fusil que tenait Jeb et Ian/Soulève-La-Brume.

-Gaby sort de là ! Cria-t-il.

-Non !

-Je l'avais prévenu, insista-t-il, menaçant.

-Jeb, regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Il soupira en reportant son attention sur moi et non plus au-dessus de mon épaule.

-Ce n'est pas facile pour lui de gérer les émotions de Ian, des émotions qu'il ne veut pas ressentir, qui le perturbent, qui annihilent ce qu'il est, le faisant agir contre son gré.

-Je sais tout ça Gaby.

-Non tu n'as pas idée du calvaire que c'est.

-Personne ne l'a obligé à s'insérer en Ian.

-Il ne fait que son travail, il cherche à protéger son espèce comme vous le faites.

-Nous n'avons pas demandé à être envahi, Gaby, tu le sais. Nous lutterons jusqu'au bout pour chacun des nôtres. Nous sommes dans notre droit !

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'en débattre, Jeb. Laissez-moi seule avec eux. Si vous restez tous là, cela risque de mal tourner.

-Non, protesta Rott.

Je fis une rotation sur moi-même pour lui faire face. Il tenait fermement Ian/Soulève-La-Brume d'un côté, et Aaron les maintenait aussi fermement de l'autre.

-Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je ne cours aucun danger.

Son visage tiqueté de taches de rousseur se crispa.

-Bien sûr que si ! Il est dangereux !

J'avais une affection particulière pour lui, comme pour Soleil. Nous avions tous les trois un lien invisible mais bien réel en tant qu'indigène. Son appréhension me touchait. Je tentai de l'apaiser en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Ça va aller.

Il n'était pas convaincu. Je tendis mon bras un peu plus haut pour atteindre son visage. Il se calma instantanément, relâchant sa prise pour dégager sa main et l'appuyer sur la mienne. Le Traqueur en profita pour le repousser avec une force inattendue.

-Eloigne-toi d'elle, siffla-t-il.

Il y eut un flottement, personne ne sachant trop pourquoi il avait parlé ainsi. Il continuait de se débattre, frappant Aaron d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le laissa pantelant. Il zieuta la sortie, je me mis en travers de son chemin.

* * *

**PDV DE IAN**

_N'y pense même pas !_ M'exclamai-je alors que le Traqueur visait la sortie.

_Je connais les lieux._

_Peut-être, mais tu ne connais pas la sortie. Et tu n'irais pas loin, nous manquons de sommeil._

J'avais réussi à camoufler ce secret mais pour combien de temps ? C'était fatiguant de mettre des barrières. Gaby lui barra soudainement la route, sa frêle silhouette était peu crédible pour l'empêcher de passer. Je frémis.

-Laissez-nous ! Ordonna-t-elle avec une franche détermination.

_Gaby, non._

J'avais envie d'être avec elle, mais Soulève-La-Brume était une vraie menace pour elle. J'essayais de décrypter ses émotions, de trouver ce qui le chamboulait autant. Parce qu'il était ébranlé, c'était un fait. Etait-ce dû aux paroles de Gaby ? Apparemment.

-S'il vous plait ! Insista-t-elle.

Les hommes grommelèrent, hésitèrent.

-Il va te faire du mal, Gaby, s'opposa Rott.

Il commençait à m'agacer.

_Nous sommes deux, _me confia le Traqueur.

Je le savais très bien même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

_Sa sollicitude envers Gaby cache autre chose, _m'expliquai-je.

_C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche._

_Alors pourquoi Gaby ne le voit-elle pas ? _

Soulève-La-Brume était trop concentré sur Rott pour me répondre. Il y avait un mélange de ma jalousie (aussi minime soit-elle) et de son aversion envers son congénère qu'il considérait aussi comme un traitre.

-Non, il n'en fera rien, le contredit Gaby. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle nous dévisageait, confiante, demandant confirmation au Traqueur.

_Dis-lui oui._

-Oui, céda-t-il pour avoir la paix.

-Vous voyez.

-C'est une ruse, continua Rott.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour mais c'était la conséquence de l'état de stress du Traqueur.

-Fermez-la ! Bon sang ! S'emporta-t-il contre Rott.

Nous nous fîmes face. J'étais plongé dans ce regard noisette argenté qui m'inspira autre chose que de la confiance aujourd'hui tant il était vindicatif. Il y eut un deuxième flottement. Gaby attrapa mon avant-bras. Sa chaleur se diffusa intensément dans tout mon corps.

-Pourquoi cet accès de colère ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

-Il essaie de nous séparer ! Tonna le Traqueur.

J'en étais estomaqué. Et lui mortifié d'avoir laissé s'échapper de telles paroles car ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était mes propres craintes. Gaby se fixa sur Rott qui rougissait.

-Je ne cherche pas…

-Je sais Rott.

Les sourcils de Gaby restèrent froncés néanmoins. Elle s'interrogeait encore en rivant ses yeux aux miens. Sa main glissa de mon avant-bras à ma main.

-Et même si c'était le cas, ce dont je doute, ça n'arrivera pas, Ian.

Le Traqueur se détendit car elle avait bien saisi que c'était moi et non lui qui exprimait ces craintes. Elle nous tira à sa suite, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Où vas-tu Gaby ? Demanda Jeb, toujours impassible.

-Nous avons besoin de discuter tranquillement, nous allons faire un tour.

-Nous venons avec vous, décréta-t-il.

-Non ! S'excéda-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'être seule avec eux, tu peux comprendre ça ! Et j'ai confiance en eux.

_Elle ne devrait pas croire que je pourrais t'empêcher à chaque fois de lui faire du mal._

_Non, elle ne devrait pas_, confirma-t-il, relativement satisfait.

Jeb s'élança vers nous avant que nous n'atteignons la sortie. Il avait baissé son arme mais le Traqueur restait sur ses gardes.

-Ian, je compte sur toi pour la protéger de lui.

Je ferai tout pour, il n'y avait pas de doute mais y parviendrai-je ?

_L'avenir nous le dira._

-Bien, tu as carte blanche, Gaby, continua Jeb en lui tendant une lampe torche. De toute façon, la sortie est gardée et des gars surveillent la route principale. Mais ramène-les dans leurs « appartements » avant que Kyle se réveille, sinon il va partir en vrille. Et je ne te parle même pas de Jared.

Kyle avait peur, je m'en voulais de lui infliger encore cela, après tout ce que nous avions vécu…

**Nous sommes en fuite depuis des mois, cherchant nuit après nuit un endroit où dormir en sécurité. Je pense à mes parents, à ma mère surtout. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de connaitre l'horreur de l'invasion, la maladie l'a emporté bien avant et elle me manque. Mon père ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de son décès. Nous étions adolescents Kyle et moi à l'époque. Des ados dissipés qui avaient fini par se calmer avec cet évènement atroce qui a détruit notre insouciance. **

**Il fait donc nuit et c'est le meilleur moment pour progresser dans notre avancée. Derrière moi, Kyle marche en silence. Nous avons abandonné notre propre voiture depuis des mois par manque d'essence ; de temps en temps nous en volons une quand nous en avons l'occasion, l'abandonnant tout aussi rapidement à cause des contrôles routiers réguliers. Nous cherchons aussi de quoi manger et parfois de quoi nous laver mais cela devient compliqué car Kyle déprime. **

**Mon père qui avait compris avant nous ce qui se passait avec les Âmes, nous a emmenés « pour des vacances anticipées » dans notre chalet près du lac, situé à une centaine de kilomètres loin de la ville. Il a ensuite dû se résoudre à tout nous expliquer car même si nous étions isolés, même s'il nous avait confisqué nos portables pour soi-disant plus de tranquillité, même si nous n'avions pas la télévision ni la radio, nous avons eu des doutes car ça s'éternisait dans le temps ces fameuses vacances. **

**Nous avons eu un choc, nous l'avons pris pour un fou jusqu'à ce qu'il nous emmène en ville en plein jour pour nous confronter à cette réalité. Il nous a fallu du temps pour encaisser cette réalité. Nous avons pu tenir des mois et des mois ainsi avant que l'on ne nous trouve. Nous vivions de pêche et de vivres entassés dans le cagibi. Malgré tout, quand nous manquions de denrées périssables, Kyle était plus courageux que moi, il enfilait ses lunettes noires lors de journées ensoleillées et filait en grande surface se servir à l'œil sans honte. **

**-Ils nous pillent, on les pille !**

**Il y a plus de six mois, une après-midi de septembre, nous jouions au foot derrière la maison quand notre père se rebella lors d'un contrôle intempestif de Traqueurs, les empêchant d'entrer pour nous permettre de fuir. Ce que nous avons fait facilement car nous étions jeunes, sportifs et rapides. Nous sommes ensuite revenus pour retrouver une maison vide. Nous avions abandonné notre père et cette constatation me persécutait jour et nuit. Nous ne savions pas comment les Traqueurs étaient arrivés jusqu'à nous… quoique je soupçonnais les nombreuses escapades de Kyle pour voir Jodi sa petite-amie depuis plus de deux ans. **

**Dieu seul sait où notre père est maintenant, mais dans mon for intérieur, je sens qu'il n'est plus. Kyle est ensuite allé tenter de convaincre Jodi de vivre avec nous car elle restait la seule chose de positif dans sa vie avec moi. Il n'est pas revenu tout de suite, me donnant des sueurs froides. Des jours sont passés avant qu'il ne me rejoigne au chalet laissé à l'abandon pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il était méconnaissable…parce que Jodi a été prise aussi. **

**Nous sommes devenus des rebelles depuis et nous sommes partis à la recherche du peu de famille que nous avions. Nous avons laissé derrière nous nos amis, nos projets, notre vie. **

**Je maudis les Aliens à un point tel que ça m'étouffe. Je ne veux pas que le sacrifice de mon père soit vain, je suis parvenu à convaincre Kyle de laisser Jodi derrière lui : il ne la retrouvera jamais. **

**Les envahisseurs sont partout, nous n'avons rencontré aucun humain depuis notre départ. Et maintenant le monde tourne de travers. Notre civilisation est décimée et le futur me parait bien sombre. **

**Nous avons traversé une partie de l'état, cherchant à rejoindre les nôtres mais à chaque fois c'est une intolérable déception de les trouver envahis. Et à chaque déception, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la haine. Je les observe ces êtres malfaisants, ceux qui nous ont volé notre existence. Je les observe et j'ai des envies de meurtre…**

**-J'ai faim, marmonne Kyle derrière moi. **

**Je me retourne et il s'arrête pour regarder je ne sais quoi sur sa droite. Il y a une maison, pas de lumière. Je pense à ce qu'il pense. Nous forçons la maison sans difficultés. Nous cherchons la cuisine et prenons d'assaut le réfrigérateur. Nous mangeons en même temps que nous entassons des choses dans nos sac-à-dos. **

**Le trajet parait plus facile, l'estomac plein. Pourtant après une heure, il me demande du répit. Il dort mal depuis si longtemps que je ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur. Je dors mal aussi mais j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir cette ultime blessure au cœur que l'on ressent à la perte de son âme-sœur. Blessure qui a tendance à le faire sombrer dans une profonde mélancolie et le voir pleurer me bousille jour après jour car je ne suis lié affectivement à personne d'autre que lui désormais et ce qui lui fait mal me fait du mal. **

**Alors que la vie le déserte peu à peu, je tiens pour deux. Il est mon grand frère, je l'ai toujours suivi comme modèle. Mais maintenant il se repose sur moi, relié à la vie que par moi. Un poids lourd à porter jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe sur Brandt. **

Une chaleur étouffante me tira de toute cette tristesse. Nous avions rejoint la salle des rivières, je n'avais même pas senti quand nous avions descendu les quelques marches nous menant à ce lieu que j'aimais tant, plein de lumières irisées. Le Traqueur non plus n'avait pas prêté attention au trajet, intéressé par mes souvenirs.

_Comment en es-tu arrivé à aimer les Âmes ?_ Me demanda-t-il, réellement curieux de savoir.

_Vagabonde…_

_Je l'ai bien compris, elle est si douce et si pleine d'abnégation, _admit-il avec réticence_. Mais de là à l'aimer d'amour, je ne saisis pas du tout._

Elle nous lâcha la main, nous tendit la lampe torche.

-Je reviens, je vais rapidement aux toilettes.

Nous la regardâmes s'éloigner, elle se hâta, visiblement dépendante d'un besoin urgent. Soulève-La-Brume observa les lieux avec la lampe, se demanda si nous étions proches de la sortie. Je me barricadai pour qu'il ne découvrît pas la réponse. Il eut un reniflement de dédain.

_Tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être si libre, cela n'a pas été le cas de Gaby à son arrivée. _

_La faute à qui ?_

Je savais où il cherchait à m'emmener et je ne voulais pas tomber là-dedans. Ne la voyant toujours pas revenir, je m'inquiétais, le courant de la rivière était fort. Cela me rappela Kyle et sa tentative de la tuer. Un souvenir qui n'avait plus lieu d'être mais le Traqueur s'en délecta jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je lui avais pardonné.

_Vous autres humains êtes vraiment étranges. Comment avez-vous pu lui pardonner ?_

_Gaby l'a fait, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi j'irais contre. Elle connait l'histoire de mon frère et…_

_Oui, parlons-en de lui et de son Âme de compagnie, une belle imposture. Il ne l'aime pas, il se sert d'elle, c'est très cruel, très humain au final._

Je ne répondis pas, m'enfermant à nouveau. Cela ne le regardait pas. Ni moi d'ailleurs car c'était entre Kyle et Soleil. Il soupira en reprenant son exploration des lieux.

_Allons voir ce que fait Gaby_, proposai-je. _Elle n'est toujours pas revenue et ce n'est pas normal. _

Il soupira de plus belle, tenté de me laisser mijoter dans mon anxiété mais il céda à force de supplications pénibles de ma part. En pénétrant dans la pièce à peine éclairée, je voulus l'appeler mais il refusa, encore gêné comme tout à l'heure par l'odeur métallique et la lourdeur de l'air. Nous avançâmes prudemment vers la salle de la baignoire, détaillant l'endroit éclairé en amont par la lumière de bougies, supposai-je. Le bruit de l'eau couvrait le son, inutile de l'appeler, mieux valait continuer d'avancer.

Il se figea car il remarqua des reflets nets d'une ombre qui apparaissaient sur les parois un peu plus à droite. Je reconnus la silhouette de Gaby, elle prenait un bain. Elle s'immergeait, émergeait, lavait ses cheveux, se frottait les bras et…tout le reste dans un détail éprouvant. Le Traqueur déglutit avec difficulté, s'assit pour contrer mon envie de la rejoindre et ferma les yeux pour ne plus subir cette vision troublante de sensualité. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir, mon esprit s'embrasa, boosté par des images qui affluaient dans ma tête. Et mon corps se mit en ébullition. Il était difficile de la savoir si près et de ne pas pouvoir laisser libre court à mon désir pour elle. Un désir partagé qui enrageait le Traqueur. Je perdais pied, j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir de la désirer ou de refuser de la désirer.

Elle avait une peau pâle si parfaite, un corps si menu, des courbes à peine marquées mais bien suffisantes pour…

_Qu'est-ce que… !_ Perdis-je la tête.

Soulève-La-Brume avait ôté ses habits et s'enfonçait dans la cavité pour rejoindre la piscine.

* * *

**PDV DE SOULEVE-LA-BRUME**

Je perdis le contrôle au moment où il m'infligea un ultime souvenir qui me transperça, brisant mes défenses pourtant bien solides. Je n'étais plus que ce corps en fusion, un corps qui réclamait son dû. J'arrachai ma tenue de Traqueur, la jetai au sol (elle était sale de toute façon) et m'enfonçai dans la cavité pour rejoindre Vagabonde.

Il voulut me forcer à repartir mais quand je la vis à travers la fine brume, immergée seulement jusqu'à la taille, nimbée des lumières douces des grosses bougies qui dégageait une fragrance agréable, notre cœur explosa. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus aphrodisiaque, ni vécu de tels chambardements organiques. Je pouvais rejeter son amour pour elle mais je ne pouvais faire barrage à ce déferlement physique qui supprimait tout mon discernement. Elle se figea à notre vue. Je plongeai dans l'eau bien chaude et nageai jusqu'à elle avec frénésie. Elle s'était immergée jusqu'aux épaules par pudeur peut-être. Mais je connaissais tout d'elle, et cela aggrava ma tension. Je l'encerclai avec brusquerie dans mes bras. Elle hoqueta, confuse, ses yeux gris argent brillant d'une passion contenue déconcertante dès qu'elle se plongea dans mes yeux. Son visage, encerclé par ses cheveux blonds où brillaient de minuscules gouttelettes d'eau, était un havre de beauté. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine créaient une barrière frustrante entre nous. Je voulais ce que j'avais vu, je voulais vivre ça, ou revivre ça, je ne savais plus.

Mon Hôte voulait prendre le relais, dépassé, il voulait me repousser au loin, mais j'étais plus présent que jamais, plus vivant que je ne l'avais jamais été. Elle tremblait dans mes bras, mais ce n'était pas de peur, c'était de désir.

_Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle désire_, grogna mon Hôte qui se consumait autant de plaisir que de rage.

J'embrassai Vagabonde pour le faire taire. Cela fonctionna, nous étions loin de tout. Elle se laissa faire mais se crispa. Je me radoucis alors en me faisant violence, ou alors était-ce lui qui… ? Elle se détendit et laissa ma langue pénétrer dans sa bouche exquise et douce. C'était une expérience qui me laissait démuni car son goût était familier mais le plaisir que cela me procurait dépassait ses propres souvenirs. A mesure que la folie me gagnait, contaminant mon Hôte, je serrai un peu plus ses reins contre moi, m'abreuvant de ses gémissements comme un homme assoiffé. Elle devait être mienne, c'était un besoin urgent, un besoin primal car je souffrais dans ma chair.

Les humains étaient des bêtes primales, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi dans la confusion de cette exigence charnelle. Elle libéra sa poitrine pour m'entourer la nuque de ses bras fluets. Peau contre peau, je grognai contre ses lèvres. Je partis à la conquête de ce corps, explorant de ma bouche son cou, son épaule, mordillant à tout va. Je savais ce qu'elle aimait.

-Ian, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Tout se brisa en une seconde, ce n'était plus le désir qui m'étouffait mais une haine viscérale. Je lui agrippai les deux bras sans ménagement.

Mon hôte paniqua.

_Ne lui fait pas de mal !_

Elle rouvrit les yeux, se décomposa à la vitesse de la lumière et prit peur. Son regard dévia brusquement et je compris que quelqu'un était entré. J'entendis le cliquetis d'une arme qu'on enclenche.

-Lâche-la !

_Kyle !_ S'exclama mon Hôte avec soulagement.

* * *

**J'espère que cette improvisation de la vie des frères vous convient. Je ne trouvais pas d'éléments existants me permettant de travailler sur leur passé alors j'ai inventé. Cela me laissera plus de marge pour la suite. **

**Et pour Soul, que pensez-vous de sa réaction ? **

**Le prochain chapitre commencera par celui de Kyle. **

**La suite bientôt.  
**


End file.
